The Golden Paladin
by bigkyle990
Summary: A young huntress has taken the world of Remnant by storm over the past 6 years, her name? Janne the Golden Paladin, hefting her shield and sword high she has protected those behind her from the darkness of the grim. But what does this paladin have to do with our young Arc? What secret could he be hiding? Well if you can't guess then our leading ladies sure can't, so lets dive in
1. The Golden Paladin

So welcome to the first fanfic I've ever actually put to words, I actually had a lot of fun as this one was developing in my head. So the summery should have given away the twist of the story if you can call it that but I haven't decided on the final paring for our lovable blonde but I will say that guys aren't in the pool of picks, but I will hear out and listen to anybodies ideas :3

RWBY an its characters don't belong to me, all credit goes to Monty(RIP) and Roaster Teeth

Pyrrha smiled smiled from her place at the door way leading back inside from the roof, "Your definitely starting to make more leaps and bounds with our training lately Jaune," she stopped to giggle slightly at the sprawled out panting form of Jaune Arc on the roof top. "though we still need to work on improving your stamina." She said smiling brightly at him earning a small groan from said boy.

"Ha ha Pyrrha...very funny..." Jaune replied waiving his sword in the air at her before it fell back to the ground with a light clang.

"You sure you don't need help getting back to the room Jaune?" she asked with a light concern for her blonde leader.

"Yeah Pyr, I'll be down in a few... Just gotta catch my breath... And maybe stare at the stars for a bit..." he stated with a goofy smile. Hearing an affirmative "Ok" from his partner and the soft closing of the door Jaune gave out a light sigh and sat up. His breathing having calmed he gave a light smile to the door where his partner had left. "It hurts every time she does that..." he stated with a light chuckle and sheathing Crocea Mors laying it on his shoulder as he stared up to the starry night sky. He gently held his hand up to the stars and sighed. "How much longer can I do this to them...?" he asked softly as his hand gave a soft white glow before gently shifting and forming a much more feminine and small hand. As he contemplated his hand a soft clicking of the door could be heard as it began to open. Letting his hand return to _normal_ he looked to the door.

"Jaune?" A soft British accent came from the slowly cracking door that brought a smile to the young Arc's face. "Are you out here?" Velvet Scarlatina asked softly as she poked her head through the door out to the rooftop.

Said boy leaned back and smirked over to the faunus girl. "Over here Bunbun." He said as he stood up delighting in the eye roll and small smile he received from the approaching Velvet at her given nickname.

"How are you feeling tonight?" She asked softly, while not her same timid voice she had around most others there was still and air of shyness that Jaune had always found cute for as long as he had known the girl.

"I'm fine, come on." He said as he took her hand. "Let's head to our usual spot and where we can talk freely. Last thing we need is Cardin listening in on us." He said chuckling and gaining a nod from Velvet. Slowly he led the way off the roof after sending a quick message to his team that he was taking a walk a round the school to clear his head a bit. After a short time the two reached a small balcony that overlooked the back of the school. It was rarely used at this time of night and would allow them the privacy that they needed.

When they reached the balcony Velvet stopped pulling her hand away from Jaune and looking up to him softly. "Janne... Please can you drop the disguise...?" She asked with a slightly timid look on her face.

With a soft sigh and a chuckle _Jaune_ smiled to the bunny Faunus and nodded. "Okay Bunbun, but only cause your so damn cute when your shy like that." he stated with a smirk at the slight playful glare he received from Velvet for his comment. Taking off the glove on his left hand showed a small mark on the back of his hand, the same symbol on Crocea Mors in a silvered color rather then the usual gold. Bring his aura to that mark caused it go glow with a golden light before spreading out around his entire body.

Velvet watched with a smile as Jaune's hair grew out past his shoulders and he slowly started to lose his height dropping from his usual 6'1" down to a still slightly tall 5'9". Holding up his arms they shrank in size losing what muscle mass they had and slimming to a much more feminine shape. The light encompassed his face as it was shaped into a soft beautiful female version of his own male face. He, now more she, gave off a slight groan as the rest of her body finished it's changes. Her waist slimmed down considerable and chest pushed out with a soft pair of breasts that seemed to be just at about a large B cup, her bum and legs slowly reshaped themselves into a much more feminine shape as her cloths restricted to fit her female form.

With the change done Janne gave of a sigh of relief and smiled before starting to stretch. "Man that's always so weird when I do the full change back to my real body... I'm always so stiff." She complained before smirking at a smiling Velvet. "Care to help me _loosen up_ Bunbun~" she asked in a sultry tone earning a blush and slight glare from said girl that walked over to the slightly taller girl poking her in the forehead.

"Not on your life Janne." She said with affirm only to give a small "eep" as Janne slipped around behind her wrapping her arms around her waist and pulling her in closer to her body while resting her head on the bunny girl's shoulder.

"Aw come on Vel~" Janne gave of a sultry whine while kissing Velvet's neck softly. "I promise I'll be gentle~" she whispered up in the ear closest to her and delighted in the shiver that it escalated from Velvet before sighing as said girl wiggled out of her grip. Giving off a soft giggle and moving to lean on the balcony railing she smiled softly. "I really have lost you to someone else, huh Bunbun?" she asked with a small smirk.

Velvet's eyes widened as a deep blush heated up her face and she looked away with what Janne could only describe as a dreamy look. "Y...yeah..." she said playing with her ears a bit. "She's strong, beautiful, always looking out for me... She's kind of like you only less of the flirting." she said giggling at the pout she got from Janne from that last comment.

After a minute Janne lost the pout and gave Velvet a genuine smile. "Well if she's that great I want to meet her for real." She said smiling brightly earning a shocked looked from the Faunus girl. "I'm serious Bunbun, we've known each other for almost as long as we've been alive and you've always been one of my best friends, I'd prefer more then that..." she trailed off smirking as she shruged to the sky and taking a playful slap on the shoulder from Velvet, "Then I want to meet her for real and get to know Coco. She is the one that stole you from me right?" She asked the bunny girl who nodded with a shy blush on her face. "So think you can bring her up here tomorrow night? I'll forgo training with Pyrrha saying I'm tired from studying or something and then we can meet up around 12ish." she smiled to Velvet and poked her head. "Sound like a plan?"

"Y...Yeah... I'd really like that Janne..." she said smiling up to her best friend with a slight tear in her eye. Part of her always assumed that she wouldn't except Coco at all, due to obvious reasons. Looking back up to Janne she saw something else though. Her eyes were showing a weight that she had seen before. "Janne, are you okay...?" she asked softly.

Janne gave a soft sigh and shook her head. "It's this whole thing Vel... It's starting to get to me, the lies, the faking... Having to face the people that trust and love you so much only to know your keeping something huge from them. Outside of you the only ones that know my secret is the staff and I don't know how much longer I can do this to them..." she said softly letting herself slide down onto her butt with a sigh. "It's getting to heavy I guess..."

Velvet frowned softly at her friend and sat down next to her to comfort her. She gently laid her head on Janne's shoulder and thought on what the girl meant. The night she came back from her long mission and Janne told her about what happened at the dance and what Pyrrha had confessed to her on this same balcony... It had been one of the few times she had seen Janne cry in such a long time. The pain in the eyes of her best friend at the words Pyrrha had used, such kind words caring and truthful, it stabbed into Janne like a burning knife that she was lying to one that trusted her so much.

She knew Janne knew all to well what being put on a pedestal can be like.

Here she was a girl that at the age of ll made a name for herself so quickly, starting with taking a small pack of Beowolves by herself and then only going up from there. Janne Arc was a goddess among the people of Remnant for her accomplishments over the last 6 years. But she wasn't, yes her semblance that had been dubbed "Phoenix" by those around her could heal almost any injury with in almost know time, she could take blows that would kill a normal hunter in seconds an keep going. But a scar was always left behind, a reminder that she could have died that day. Janne was human and some refused to see her as that. They praised her, many young hunters and huntresses wanted to be her and idolized what she could and had done. The stress could be unbearable to her at times and she only ever had Velvet to confide in. Until she had gone to Beacon a year ago.

Velvet had felt terrible for what she felt was abandoning her closest friend, her sister, to go to a school so far away. Her team and of course some letters home helped to quell that feeling but she received the shock of her life just this year alone when a certain blonde knight approached her after the first year Cardin Winchester had let her go that one day in the cafeteria. She first thought he was coming to do the same until he made one action and said something she hadn't heard in so long. '_There there... It's okay Bunbun... I'm here...' _she knew who he really was in a that very instant. Her best friend was back, her sister had come back to her, in a different shape and goofier then usual sure, but it was still Janne. That day she had done something she hadn't since her first days at beacon, before she knew her team would be there for her and not act as the others do. She cried. She cried at what she thought was the treatment she had received that day but looking back... They were tears of happiness knowing that one of her most precious people was back with her once more.

They sat on the balcony for what felt like hours to them content with the person they were with. Until Velvet finally spoke up. "Will you tell them the truth?" She asked softly looking over to Janne.

"Yeah, I have too... I can't keep it a secret anymore so I'm going to tell them after I meet Coco tomorrow night and then I won't put it back. No more hiding that I'm the Golden Paladin." Janne replied with a giggle. "The press is going to have a field day when this happens you know?" She said laughing slightly.

Velvet rolled her eyes and poked the taller girl in the side, "They have a field day when you go to the store to buy tampons..." she said laughing with Janne before contemplating. "I wonder why I still haven't seen that story of the interview you had a few weeks ago when we were in town doing just that?" she looked up to Janne who shrugged

"Well the headline, "The Golden Paladin Buys Tampons" probably won't earn many views on the news feeds." She said with a giggle and smiled over to Velvet. "Come on, we should head to bed. You have a girlfriend to scare after all before tomorrow night." She said smirking as she stood and stretched before helping Velvet to her feet, after a parting hug they went their separate ways back to the dorms.

Velvet smiled and she snuck her way into her dorm room and quickly got into her sleeping gown. With a last smile looking around the room to see her male teammates sprawled on their beds asleep and then to the bed she now shared with Coco to see her leader and girlfriend sleeping soundly. After a second she curled into bed snuggling up to Coco with a contented sigh starting to fall into sleep.

"Hey Velvet..." a tired voice came from her current teddy bear. "How was your walk...?" Coco asked still half asleep.

"It was nice Coco..." She said yawning softly. "I have someone special to me that I want you to meet now that we're...together." She said kissing her leaders neck. "Tomorrow night so be ready." She said giggling at the nod she got in response and snuggling into her more before falling asleep.


	2. Morning Plans

**I just want to start this off by saying Thank you all so much. While I've only gotten one review of the first chapter(_I was expecting none to be honest _^^' ) There has been so many favorites and follows I just can't believe it. So here I bring you another chapter in this little series that swims in my brain. Thank you all again and please enjoy X3**

The morning sun shined into the room of team CFVY as the C and V of said team were finishing getting ready for their classes for the day. Due to the extended mission they had just come back from weeks before and the Grim invasion not long after the team had been given some extra leave time for the missions that second years normally needed to undertake. And the four had been using the given time to the fullest that they could, but this morning a certain mocha named leader had a sense of uncertainty that was not normal for her.

Coco stood in the bathroom dressed in her uniform and finishing the prep of her "necessary" changes to give her's that extra flare to it. _'Who is it that she want's me to meet...?' _This had been one of the many thoughts that had been plaguing the second year's mind ever since she had awoken and processed what her girlfriend had told her last night when she came back from her nightly stroll. Looking into the mirror she saw Velvet smiling softly as she brushed her long brown hair while sitting on their bed. "So Vel..." She started gaining said bunny's attention with a soft "hm?". "This friend of yours you want me to meet tonight, who is she? I haven't really seen you interact with that many people while we've been at Beacon." She asked as she moved to lean on the door frame of the bathroom taking in the sight of her girlfriend as she continued brushing her hair.

Velvet gave a soft giggle knowing this would be coming up sooner or later. "Well do you remember back in first year when I was feeling bad about being away from someone from my home town?" she asked looking over to Coco.

Coco nodded remembering that part of their first year all to well. The bunny Faunus had been devastated that she wasn't there for this friend anymore and they had to help her keep together, thankfully the friend had sent her emails to assure her that she was doing fine and Velvet had calmed down considerably. Still wouldn't let them beat up any douche that decided to pick on her for being a Faunus, but at least she wasn't a hopeless wreck anymore after that.

The bunny girl smiled seeing her lovers affirmative nod and leaned back on her hands staring up to the ceiling. "Well it turns out that she came to beacon this year, I didn't find out til after the whole Cardin incident." She paused when she heard the soft growl coming from her leader that only made her smile brighter. "After I had left the cafeteria that day, I wanted to just go somewhere to be alone. Then out of no where I was pulled into a hug." She laughed slightly at the memory. "I had been scared at first but then I realized just who it was. I think that was the first time in awhile that I had cried from being happy about something..."

"So what's she like? Is she into fashion? Have I seen her before?" Coco asked sitting next to Velvet on the bed and pulling the bunny girl closer to her. 

Velvet giggled leaning into her lover's embrace. "You've seen her many times. She was even at the grim invasion." She stated earning a confused look from her leader. "As for fashion interests I'm afraid she doesn't care for the high end stuff to much, mostly liking what's comfortable to wear and fight in."

_'Well the comfortable comment knocks out Pyrrha Nikos. God knows that armor she wears has to be about as comfortable as it looks.' _ Thought Coco as she was going through the list of girls that where fighting in the invasion.

Not noticing Coco's inner monologue Velvet continued. "As for what she's like well... She kind, strong, a complete goof, beautiful, a shameless flirt with anything that has a pair of breasts..." she paused giggling at the thought of Janne's many attempts to woe her and admiring the look of shock on her lover's face "...and she's the big sister that I always wished I had..." she stated that last part softly and giving off a warm smile.

_Meanwhile with teams RWBY and JNPR _

The two teams where setting in the cafeteria enjoying there breakfast and talking about a certain article that was published this morning on our favorite blonde, when suddenly...

"Urk!" said blonde grabbed his chest as if in pain and face planted onto the table before him.

"Jaune! Are you okay?" Came the worried and shocked cry of his partner Pyrrha as she moved to hold his shoulder while the others looked at the display with surprise. Leaning close she heard him mumble something. "Jaune I couldn't hear you, what's wrong...?" she asked soothingly.

"It feels as though someone has stabbed me in the heart..." he mumbled looking to the rest of the tables occupants with comical tears streaming down his face. _'How could you use that awful word against me Bunbun?!' _A chibi version of Janne cried in his mind while on her knees beating the floor with her fist.

The others can only stare at him completely confused at the action of the blonde idiot before shrugging and going back to there previous conversation.

"I still say that article is horribly offensive." Complained Weiss crossing her arms glaring at the scroll in front of her displaying the mentioned article.

Said article was one that when Jaune had seen it made him laugh out loud and smile at his scroll that morning. It was titled, "The Golden Paladin, Human After All". He had remembered that interview when he, as Janne of course, had gone down to Vale with Velvet to pick up some necessary supplies for every girls favorite time of the month. She had been spotted by a reporter that had gone in to the store for some snacks while she was out looking for a story to write. It had been one of the best interviews Janne had ever had the pleasure to be apart of. A beautiful reporter that wasn't asking her what she was doing amongst the civies of Vale, but had genuine questions on what she had been up too over the course of the last few months not being in any kind of lime light. But those thoughts didn't last as Weiss continued on her rant.

"The nerve of this reporter to write such things about someone like Janne. I mean really. To not only interrupt her while she's out buying personal items... But to paint her as this shameless flirt is just deplorable. As though someone like the Golden Knight would do such a thing." She said with a huff and glaring fiercely at her scroll. Weiss was beyond annoyed with the article she had read and she made that very clear. This was one of her idols that was being...being slandered! In her own opinion. Her fuming would have continued if not for a sound just off to her right. Looking over she saw Jaune Arc with his scroll out chuckling as he read the very same article. "Excuse me! Are you laughing at this garbage called an article?" she seethed at the Arc boy. Sure he had backed off since the dance a few weeks back, not that she cared or missed the attention, but he was still a barely tolerable fool that irked her to know known end. How dare he laugh at this trash.

A sentiment apparently shared by a few of the other girls at the table, Jaune noted from the few more glares and disappointed looks he was receiving. He chuckled shaking his head. "Well not at the person that the article is about but rather the way it seemed it was carried out." He said simply seeing the looks change to confused if not still annoyed, mostly Weiss for the last. "I've read my fair share of articles about her. I mean who of our generations hasn't heard of her at this point. And in most of them the reporters are always only asking if she proud of her strength and the how she feels about the praise sent to one so young. This article seems more like a conversation where Janne is just being, well, herself." he said and meant it was one of very few interviews he could ever remembered enjoying nearly every minute of, all be it that the cute reporter did help the situation and the way she got all frazzled when she blushed was just so damn cute. "This isn't some reporter out to paint her as a goddess walking in human skin as most would, but rather treated her as she is. A human." he smiled and stood putting his scroll in his pocket. "And as for the flirting Weiss, can you really say that she isn't? I don't think any of us in here have met her personally." with that final statement he walked away leaving behind some stunned looks from his friends.

As he was making his way out of the cafeteria he smiled spotting Velvet and Coco entering. While he was walking past them he reached up to the head of the brightly smiling Velvet and patted it softly before gently petting one of her ears, earning a blush from said bunny girl and a slight glare from her leader/girlfriend. "Morning Bunbun." He said with a smile and walking away.

"Morning Jaune." She replied back and then shrugged to a confused Coco.

Jaune had finally stopped his walk in front of the elevator doors leading to the top most point of Beacon, Professor Ozpin's office. "Well may as well get this part over with... I hope he won't be too mad at me..." He spoke to himself nervously as he pressed the call button.

A few seconds later the doors opened to the large office with the clock and gear theme. Jaune slowly walked out only to see that it was not just the headmaster inside the office but also General Ironwood and Professor Goodwitch. Now Goodwitch he had not problem with, being part of the staff meant that she already knew her secret, Ironwood on the other hand...

"Ah Mr. Arc," started the esteemed headmaster raising his always present coffee cup to the boy, "to what do we owe the pleasure?"

Jaune chuckled nervously placing a hand behind his head, "Um I can come back later sir, if your busy..." He stated pointing to the elevator doors.

"Nonsense Mr. Arc, the General was just leaving." Ozpin responded looking to Ironwood. "Weren't you General." The man nodded back to him and began making his way out of the room. After he had left and the elevator lights showed him progressing to the ground floor Ozpin turned to Jaune and gave him a serious look. "As I was saying Miss Arc, to what do we own the pleasure of your company?" He asked with a slight smirk.

Janne gave a sigh and shook her head before allowing her true from to be seen once more. "Why can't you just have some fun and let me poster around a bit for once sir?" She asked smiling and moving to a seat near Ozpin's desk.

The man returned the smile and shook his head slightly. "Because that would only be giving into your whims my dear Paladin." He stated simply and ignored the indigent raspberry the young blonde gave to him from her seat as he looked to Glynda. "Glynda if you could please contact Professor Port and inform him that "Mr. Arc" will be in a meeting with me for his first period?"

Glynda pulled her disappointed look away from the girl still sticking her tongue out at Ozpin and nodded to him. "Of course sir." She said while pulling out her scroll to contact said man.

Janne sighed and sat up in her chair looking slightly nervous as she stared down at her hands. This action caused a curious look from Ozpin as it was not something normally seen while in her birth form. "I...I want to make some requests sir..." She said softly and looked up to the curious headmaster.

"Ah ha, of course Glynda, thank you very much for informing me. I shall pass the information onto his team." He nodded and then put away his scroll and addressing the class. "Members of Team JNPR, I have been asked to inform you not to worry about your stalwart leader." the members to both teams JNPR and RWBY looked to him confused "For he is currently in an urgent meeting with the headmaster and will be back for your next period. So fear not." He stated in a reassuring tone while pumping his fist for good measure and beginning the "lesson" of the day.

In the rafter like desks the members of said team were looking between each other worried none the less, one thought going through their minds. _'What could Ozpin want with Jaune...?" _

"You wish us to prepare for the press?" Ozpin repeated her earlier request sipping from his cup of coffee. "So you finally plan to drop this charade?" At her nod he sighed and placed his cup down on the desk. "May I ask if this has anything to do with your friends?" He asked in a gentle tone watching the young woman before him carefully.

Janne stared at her hands in her lap silently for a short while before answering with a soft nod of her head. "It...It wasn't supposed to be like this..." She said softly her voice quivering and body softly shaking. Upon a closer look both Huntsmen saw tears gently falling from her eyes. "Jaune was...was supposed to not make friends...not form these bonds..." She continued as her tears fell faster. "But... I'm surrounded by people that care so much about me... They share their secrets, their hopes, and dreams with me..." Now shaking even more fiercely as her sobs racked her body she wrapped her arms around herself trying to stop it. She had to stop it, stay in control... But it was so hard, their faces constantly playing in her mind. Showing happiness, laughter, concern, and even love. "And...and...ALL I DO IS LIE RIGHT TO THEM!" With that she broke, words could no longer form as her sobs took her over. As she cried her eyes out she felt herself being pulled into a soft hug, opening her tear filled eyes she saw the familiar blouse of Glynda Goodwitch filling her vision. Without hesitation she wrapped her arms around the older blonde crying into her as Glynda did her best to help her calm down.

Ozpin took in the whole scene quietly as the two held the embrace. If there was ever an eye opener about one such as Janne Arc, a purposed goddess of battle then this was it. Watching the young woman break down before him showed just how human she truly was. This was not a warrior detached from humanity, not a tactician of the battlefield, but a young woman that can make mistakes and feel the weight of them just as much as any other.

After a time Janne's tears finally stopped and she pulled herself from Goodwitch slowly wiping her eyes on her sleeve still shaking and breath slightly staggered. "I...I'm sorry Miss Goodwitch..." She said giving a weak smile up to the older blonde woman. Her eyes were red and puffy and clear tear stains could be seen on her cheeks.

"Think nothing of it Miss Arc." Goodwitch replied with a gentle smile before pulling out a small handkerchief and handed to Janne. "Now clean yourself up dear."

Ozpin gave a small smile at the exchange not fully surprised by Glynda's actions. The two had stood at each others side against the creatures of grim on more then one occasion. Not that Ozpin would ever call Glynda out on doting on anyone, he liked his manhood thank you. "In that case Miss Arc, we can most certainly prepare to push away the press as well as we can when you reveal yourself." He nodded at the grateful smile he received from her. "Though if I'm remembering correctly you wished to make another request?" he asked her leaning back in his chair.

Janne sighed and nodded. She knew this one would not be as easy to get. "I'd like to request that my team, as well as team RWBY, be exempt from classes tomorrow..." She stopped seeing the shocked look of Goodwitch and curious look of Ozpin. "I want to break the news to them first before the rest of the student body. They will need time to adjust to the news... I'm going to be dropping a big bomb on them sir..." She said sadly looking between the two professors hoping that they would agree.

With a tired sigh and a look to Goodwitch, Ozpin considered her words. Those two groups would be the ones most effected. He expected that Janne felt she would be losing some friends tomorrow after the reveal of her secret. And he did not blame her for thinking such. "I suppose that can be arranged. We will inform them that they will have to meet in an empty classroom for a special meeting to allow you to explain your circumstance. Though are your sure you do not want to add Miss Scarlatina to the ones exempt tomorrow?" He asked only to smirk at the girls surprised blush and slow nod. "Very well, you will need the moral support. Now you should head to your history class, I will inform your teammates and friends of tomorrow's events." He said with a kind smile and a sip of his coffee.

Janne's only response was a grateful smile before she stood and muttered a "thank you sir." and turned to leave will changing back into Jaune.

Goodwitch turned to Ozpin after she had left the room and smiled gently. "You're proud of her aren't you?" She asked crossing her arms under her chest.

Ozpin couldn't help but chuckle and nod. "She has shown remarkable character by taking this step, Glynda." he said turning his chair to look out the window. "This was not her being pushed by us to reveal herself, but a choice she has come to on her own. How the others will act is uncertain and she could very well lose the ones she cares so much for, but she is willing to take the risk not wanting to hurt them anymore." He stared out into the cloud fill sky. "There are many adults that wouldn't do as she is after all."


	3. Midnight Meetings

Jaune gave a sigh as he checked his scroll for the time. It was still about 20 minutes till next period would officially start, he would more then likely be in Oobleck's classroom alone for a good while before anybody else would start showing up. He didn't have to worry to much about Oobleck as the man always zoomed into the classroom a few seconds before the class actually started. This was good as it would allow him the last of the time he needed to finish composing himself before the others showed. So it was understandable that he looked surprised that a certain rabbit Faunus was standing before the door to said classroom. "What are you doing her so early Bunbun?" he asked in confusion as he knew first period had at least a minute or two before they let out.

"Don't you remember? Me and Coco have a free period for our first class." She said with a smile. "So we spend it together out in the gardens and then split up to head to our second period. She's got sparring class." As she said this she moved close to Jaune and hugged him softly. She wouldn't say it out loud but tonight was starting to scare her, what if they didn't like each other? Would they make her chose between them? She knew that would be a choice she just couldn't make as she loved them both. Feeling Jaune return the hug she gave a small contented sigh. _'They wouldn't do that to me... I have to remembered that...' _She thought to herself and looked up to the gentle smile on the blondes face. Velvet was about to return the smile but stopped when she saw his eyes. They were red and puffy. _'He's been crying...' _ she concluded and noting that there were no tear stains on his cheek she came to another. _'...as Janne...' _she thought with a concerned frown. "...Janne..." her voice was soft causing the blonde to frown at the use of his real name. "Why were you crying...?"

Jaune chuckled softly petting Velvet's ear before kissing it. "I never could hide anything from you, Bunbun..." He said sadly and let go over her ear. "I'll tell you inside, let's sit with each other today and I'll tell you while we're waiting for class to start." Seeing her nod he released her from the hug and they walked into the classroom so that he could explain the plan for tomorrow.

Professor Ports class had finally ended and the members of Team RWBY and the NR of team JNPR watched as Pyrrha stocked back and forth with worry over her blonde teammate. The others watched her with varying degrees of care. They ranged from Ruby's show of the same worry, Weiss' exasperated look of annoyance, to Nora's carefree and giggly attitude for the whole thing.

Ren finally sighed shaking his head at his teammates actions and decided to speak up. "Pyrrha," he started gaining the attention of the Spartan. "You need to calm down, Jaune will be fine and we will see him in the next class."

"Yeah Pyrrha! Our fearless leader will be waiting for us there! I'm sure of it." Shouted Nora hugging onto her to stop her from walking back and forth. "So stop wearing a hole in the floor."

Pyrrha sighed as Nora continued to hang off of her. "I'm sorry I can't help but worry... I mean what if Professor Ozpin found out..." she stopped looking around for anyone but the current members of the two teams. "That he faked his way into beacon..." She said softly her voice filled with worry and hurt. Only for her head to snap up at the sound of a scoff from Weiss.

She cleared her throat and shook her head. "Forgive me, but if that's what the meeting was about then Professor Port wouldn't have told us that he would be in Oobleck's class. The buffoon would be on an airship out of here and you'd have a new teammate." She said simply with a shrug. She didn't know why they were also worried about the idiot at all, so what if he had some meeting with Ozpin. If anything it was probably about his poor performance in this esteemed academy. Not that he wasn't improving through the training with Pyrra and his grades weren't as terrible as she had first thought they would be. They were more then likely going to assign him a tutor or something to make it so his grades would come up. Now that she was thinking about him one thing came to the front of her mind that made her frown slightly, not that anyone had noticed. This morning had been the first time that Jaune had interacted with her since the dance. The boy had taken to avoiding her mostly outside of when he was around one of her teammates, namely Ruby. There were no more looks in her direction in class or in the cafeteria, gone was the barely noticeable, to anyone else, blush on his cheeks when she was around. At first she was happy the idiot had finally stopped annoying her and seemed to have given up. Though she knew it wouldn't be lasting long or at least that's what she thought at first. Soon a week had past and nothing not even a cheesy line by accident. She loathed to admit it to herself but she missed his attention and couldn't figure out for the life of her why. Any further thought on this was drowned out as Ruby's scroll went off surprising said girl who jumped slightly before answering it.

"Professor Ozpin?" Ruby asked looking at the screen in surprise. "Where's Jaune? He's not in trouble is he?" She asked quickly

"Ah Miss Rose, good the others are with you as well," he stated smiling from the screen. "I can assure you that Mr. Arc is in no trouble. As for why I'm contacting you and by proxy the others it seems. I wish to inform you that your team and team JNPR will be exempt from classes tomorrow..." he smirked as he was forced to pause due to the cries of joy from Nora and Yang. "Yes yes it's very thrilling I know. But you will first have to attend a small meeting tomorrow in place of your first period." He took a small sip from his coffee cup and gave them a very serious look. "There will be a guest huntress that will be speaking with your two teams, she caught wind of your actions during the grim invasion and was very impressed. Due to this she wished to speak with you and provided tips to have more successful careers after you graduate from Beacon." He said noting the surprised looks from the group.

"But why would she want to speak with just us and not the whole student body, sir?" Spoke up Blake who had raised a curious eyebrow. "Why single us out?"

The headmaster chuckled and nodded. "A very good question Miss Belladonna. She will be speaking with the rest of the school of course, but because of your more, active, role in the invasion." He paused as the members of team RWBY visibly flinched. "She wishes to speak with your teams in private. Now Mr. Arc has already been informed due to knowing our guest personally, it would seem that they were childhood friends." he said offhandedly with a slight shrug and ignoring the looks of shock from the group. "Now due to this he as been informed to remain quiet about her identity and will not divulge the it to you, even at personal request." he said smiling, "That is all, now off to class all of you." with that he cut the connection leaving the group to stare at the screen.

-  
In the classroom we find a smirking Jaune and Velvet who is currently in the middle of laughing herself silly. "Haha~ you...you really plan on using the rest of it for that?!" she asked through her laughter and holding her sides at what her friend had planed for lunch tomorrow after the whole reveal.

Jaune's smirk grew into an evil grin. "Well I only have a little left and won't be needing it anymore after today so why not? You can't tell me that it isn't a brilliant idea Bunbun?" he asked starting to laugh along with her.

"No no! It's an amazing idea!" She said shaking her head smiling brightly. "Just make sure that I'm there when you do it. I want to get a picture." She said panting slightly as she calmed herself down. They had started out talking about what was set for tomorrow after Velvet had comforted Jaune to help get the rest of his breakdown out of his head. She had done her best to deter Janne's feelings of her friends abandoning her after she told them. Velvet knew that they were going to take the news hard, the two most notable being Pyrrha and Ruby. The former due to the obvious crush that Janne had been forcing herself to ignore due to not wanting to hurt her partner more when the truth came out, the latter was just still so young though, Ruby may be talented but in many ways she could still be considered a little girl. The bunny Faunus did not think so lowly of her to think she wasn't mature, but she wasn't the picture of it. This was a major bomb that was going to come from the girls first real friend here at Beacon and Janne felt like she may do more damage then good with this. Damage control for Ruby was an absolute must. The last one that came to mind that was going to be iffy was a certain heiress. Weiss Schnee was a bit of a puzzle to Velvet lately, part of her felt sure that she was going to blow her top when Janne "came out" so to speak. But she had noticed a slight change in Weiss as of late, where normally she would give glares and scoffs at her blonde sister now were looks of what could only be described as longing. She had seen it in the heiress' eyes, a look of sadness that Jaune seemed to not be paying her any mind at all. It was strange and she even asked Janne in one of there nightly meetings who shrugged and said it was probably just her imagination. As students started to file in she decided to push the thoughts on that till later. Looking over she couldn't help but giggle as Jaune took on his, sure I'm awake pose. His arms folded in front of him and the bottom half of his face buried in said arms with only half lidded stare to show he was at least partly there.

As students started to pile in team RWBY and JNPR took their normal spots and looked around for Jaune, finally spotting him they let themselves calm down. A few noticed something odd though. _'Why is Velvet sitting next to Jaune...?" _Came the thoughts of a few of the members. They weren't given much time to think on it as Doctor Oobleck flew into the class to begin his lecture for the day.

About mid way through the class Doctor Oobleck spotted Jaune sleeping in his seat, while not an uncommon occurrence, he had been hoping that with the boy sitting next to Velvet he would be able to stay awake. "Miss Scarlatina," He said with a sigh gaining the bunny Faunus full attention. "Will you please awaken Mr. Arc? I would prefer if he was awake for today's class." He asked ignoring the chuckles that escalated from his statement.

"Of course sir." Responded an all to cheerful Velvet, surprising most in the class then turned to her sleeping blonde friend. She took a second to observe him before slowly leaning in closer to him and gently moving some of his golden hair that covered his right ear, gently she leaned in closer and closer to him her ears slightly drooping as she got closer to his own. Her lips curled into a smile as they were mere centimeters from his ear.

In the seats further away two pairs of eyes were seething while the rest stared in under shock from the normally timid rabbit Faunus. _'What the hell is she doing!?' _were the thoughts screaming in the heads of Pyrrha and Weiss, but before they could go any further with the thought...

Velvet screamed in Jaune's ear causing the blonde to shoot up right in his seat with wide scared eyes looking around frantically for what happened. When they settled on to Velvet he gave her a slight glare as she was giggling and laughing like a mad woman. "Very funny Bunbun...I was having the nicest dream too..." He said pouting with his head back in his arms and ignoring the girl sticking her tongue out at him and smiling.

"Yes, Thank you very much Miss Scarlatina." He said continuing with the lesson.

Velvet was still smirking beside Jaune and giggled when he hit her a playful elbow to the side. Oh how much fun that was, she only wished that she had done that to him while he was awake if only to see the look on his face as she mouthed "payback" to his glare. Though something did feel odd over the whole exchange, not from Jaune though she was sure he was plotting, she turned to look around the class room only to blink when she saw not only was the class staring at her in confusion but also the dark burning auras around both Pyrrha and Weiss. _'Well Pyrrha isn't much of a shock but seriously what's with her...' _she thought as she raised an eyebrow at the glaring Weiss who blushed and looked away with a scowl. Shrugging Velvet went back to paying attention to the class occasionally poking Jaune in the side to keep him awake.

_Time skip to the night_

Janne was perched on the the railing of the ballroom's balcony waiting on Velvet and Coco to arrive, it was about 10 til 12 so they would be due any minute. She had made the choice to not change in front of Coco mostly because she only had enough to hold Jaune for a little while longer and she needed to show that Jaune and Janne were one and the same to her friends. Otherwise they may have doubts and think something happened to him. She did giggle to herself at what Velvet was going to do for tonight though, blindfolding Coco was a bold idea and she loved that Velvet was starting to become a bit more mischievous with some of her actions. Her ear was still ringing slightly from class.

"Careful Vel!" Came the cry of Coco at the bottom of the stairwell leading to the balcony. "I can't see because of this stupid blindfold and your almost pushed me into the stairs." She chided over Velvets giggles.

"Oh calm down, we only had that one tumble and you landed on top!" She said earning a snort from Janne who was starting to think she may be a bad influence, nah. "Now quit whining we're at the top." She said as she smiled to Janne, which said girl returned. "Hey sis! Ready to meet my girlfriend?" She asked smiling as she pushed a stumbling Coco out onto the balcony.

Janne giggled as the taller brunette nearly stumbled but caught herself at just the right time and straightened herself considerably with a blush on her face. "I certainly am, I can't wait to meet the girl that stole my little Bunbun's heart from me." She said smirking at the flinch Coco gave. "Though with the blindfold I don't know how this will work. You gonna take that thing off or what?" she teased while having moved close enough to poke the taller girl in the forehead.

Coco was at a complete loss, this wasn't how she was expecting this to go at all. First her girlfriend blindfolds her and then pushes her halfway across the campus to meet someone she apparently already knew. And now that she was here and still unable to see the girl she couldn't place the voice at all. Coco may not have known any of the girls at the invasion personally but she did have a chat with all of the girls there since they knew Velvet as a friend. But this one had no face to it. And it made her nervous, did Velvet lie? No that wasn't something she would do to her, maybe she just forgot one of the girls. At the sound of an impatient 'well?' she sighed and slowly started to take off the blindfold.

"Hi there Coco, I'm Janne..." Janne never got to finish as Coco promptly fainted at seeing her, repeating the partial word Pal over and over. "Uh, normally they wait til I at least say my name all the way." She said holding a finger up her chin and chuckling before looking to Velvet who was holding up her scroll seemingly recording the meeting. "Oh you are so sending me a copy Bunbun." She said with a smirk.

Velvet giggled and nodded, "Ah the perfect blackmail material. So should we wake her up?" She asked looking over to Janne.

Janne waived off the question. "Nah, give her a few and then we can shock her again." She said smirking as Velvet giggled and nodded putting away her scroll.

_Ten minutes later_

Oh her head hurt... And the floor was cold, they really needed to consider heating the room up a little bit she could of sworn she felt a cross breeze in the room itself. "Coco? Coco" came the soft caring voice of her girlfriend. "Love are you okay?" she asked to which she nodded and groaned. "Oh man Vel I just had the weirdest dream..." She said sitting up rubbing her head and keeping her eyes closed. "We were going to meat a friend of yours out on the ballroom balcony, and it turned out your friend was the Golden Paladin... Ha ha, funny right?" She asked opening her eyes to what she thought would be her dorm room. They were on the balcony...the same one. She heard Velvet give a soft giggle and a different voice rang out.

"Hate to break it to ya, champ. But~" stated that same voice in an amused tone just of to the side of Coco.

Turning her head so fast, the other two girls thought she might of gotten whiplash, she stared at Janne with under shock. "You're... You're really here..." she stated softly. Janne smiled and nodded to her. "Oh..." She said her mind still trying to process what's going on as she looked over to Velvet. "Your friend, is Janne the Golden Paladin... You realize this right...?" She asked slowly for fear of passing out again.

"I have noticed that, Love. Yes." The bunny Faunus giggled and nodded. "She's been a pain in my bum for over 11 years now." She said as her giggles turned to more laughter at the "Hey" she received for the comment on the only blonde on the balcony.

"Oh... Okay..." She said leaning onto Velvet's chest. "I need another minute..." She said softly as the bunny girls arms wrapped around her tenderly.

"It's okay Coco... Take all the time you need..." Velvet said softly as she held her close and smiled up to Janne. "I'd say this is going well so far." She stated offhandedly to Janne earning two sets of giggles from the others on the balcony.

The three sat in silence for a short time as Coco finished recovering from her shock. Velvet, her Velvet, was basically sisters with one of the most famous Huntresses of their generation. She just couldn't believe it.

"You know..." started the blonde breaking Coco from her thoughts. "You should have a huge confidence boost right about now." She said with a chuckle. "You managed to take the one thing from Velvet that I've tried to get for years now." She said in a much more serious tone. It wasn't hateful but showed that what she was saying wasn't a joke.

Coco looked between the two girls that now held sad smiles confused. "What's that?" she asked sitting up having finally composed herself.

"My love..." Velvet answered timidly earning a shocked look from her girlfriend. "It's something that she has been after for years before we actually gave it a shot. At the end of the date though it just didn't feel right." She said playing with her ears slightly and giving a sad smile.

Janne nodded. "So we agreed that sisters was all we would remain." She said with a smile. "Not that that's stopped me from teasing her at all." She giggled at the eye roll from Velvet.

Coco blinked watching as the two bantered back and forth with each other. She just watched them until finally she laughed at the two, who blinked at her in return before grinning at each other. That was all that needed to break for the three, soon they found themselves lost in conversation. Janne had explained how she was Jaune and why she had done what she did. Coco had brought up some of her interests and when she found out that Janne would be sticking around after tomorrow morning she _convinced _Janne to go on a shopping trip with her and Velvet this weekend to get her a better wardrobe. The blonde groaned but agreed after Velvet hit her with the sad bunny look. Unfortunately for said bunny her sister's revenge took place not long after that. Janne had started showing Coco all the places that would turn the little bunny into putty in her hands with just the right touch. And the night went on from there much to the embarrassment of a certain bunny and the amusement of the other two girls.

All in all Janne was happy, she could only hope that tomorrow would go half as well.


	4. Shattered Lies

**Sorry this one took so long guys... Not only because of work but also I was having a ton of trouble on how to do the actual reveal, I'm not particularly proud of how it was handled but it was the best I could come up with... If you not fond of it either I understand but still, enjoy :3 **

Janne's eyes slowly opened as she felt the heat of the rising sun on her face. Taking a quick stock of where she was she noticed multiple things right off the bat. First she was still on the balcony sitting up against railing, meaning that she must have passed out here. Second was that there were two weights on her, the first one was a small weight on her shoulder and the second was laying on her lap. Looking to the side she saw the silently sleeping Coco who was in the same sitting position as she was only using her shoulder as a pillow. The second weight on her lap belonged to the bottom half of Velvet as she laid curled up across the laps of herself and Coco. This brought the third thing that she could take stock on, and most disappointing of them all in her opinion, the three of them were still fully clothed. _'_ _Damn, well just in my dreams I suppose.'_ she thought with a giggle and wiggled slightly to pull out her scroll to check the time. "Hm about 5 til 8, well that may be enough time for food, no shower til after I make my grand appearance though..." She said softly with a sigh and moved to gently shake Coco's shoulder. "Hey Coco, wake up, come on." She said smiling as she heard the soft mumble of 'five more minutes...' as the brunette snuggled into her shoulder more causing Janne to giggle at her. "As much as I would love to stay your pillow Coco, we really do need to get up." she said simply.

Coco took a second to process what the blonde had said before her eyes shot open and a deep blush came over her face, she would of jumped if not for the weight of Velvet on her lap. She backed off as well as she could and looked away from Janne to hide her blush. "Sorry I didn't mean to use you as a pillow."

"Hey, I'd prefer if you used me for more but..." She said smirking at the brunette who's blush deepened at what she was implying and looked away.

"God you really are a shameless flirt..." She grumbled softly trying to compose herself as Janne laughed at her. A sudden movement was felt in her lap and she looked down to see Velvet looking up to her with a sleepy and amused look on her face.

"Really you didn't learn that from last night?" she asked with a soft giggle as she moved off the two girls and yawned while stretching. "I mean she made you blush almost with every comment she made after all."

Coco looked away from her girlfriend in embarrassment and grumbled. She then blinked looking over at Janne who was now back to being Jaune for what would be her last time as she put away her scroll again. "Did you call someone?" she asked moving to stand up and stretch, stumbling some from her legs being used for a bed by Velvet.

Jaune gave her a nodded. "Yeah, I called Goodwitch and explained the situation to her. She said you can be late to class to get a shower and such as we only have enough time to eat and then head to the meeting." He said with a shrug, since her first period was free Coco had decided to join in on the meeting with Velvet to be a bit more of an emotional support. Seeing both girls nod he waved them over. "Come on, lets go grab food and eat in the classroom, I want to be there before the others." He said starting to walk towards the door but slightly less confident. He wasn't looking forward to this at all, but he at least had the support of two that already knew his secret, which caused him to smile as both walked beside him taking each of his hands to comfort him.

"This is so awesome!" Yelled Yang as she jumped out of her bed raising her arms to the ceiling and smiling brightly. "We get the whole day off after this meeting, no classes, no boring lectures, just a day to completely unwind!" she then spun around to smile at her partner who was sitting in her bed reading. "Don't you agree, Blakey?" she smirked jumping onto the bed next to her causing the cat Faunus to bounce slightly.

Blake smirked and rolled her eyes at her blonde partner. "It is rather refreshing to not have to worry about class today, it's been getting much more cumbersome since finals are approaching. Also it will let us get ready for the tournament." She stated not looking up from her book. The time between now and the day before had been a bit chaotic for the teams of RWBY and JNPR. They were all excited for not only the day off but to meet another huntress, one they may even shadow on another mission in the future. She had found it odd that they hadn't been able to get the information of her identity from Jaune. The boy had been very tight lipped on the subject, Yang had even tried to use her 'assets' to get the information out of him, but it was to no effect. Strangely all he would do is give them a smirk and a shrug before changing the subject. Looking to the other side of the room she saw her two remaining teammates getting ready in their usual outfits since they didn't need to be in uniform for the meeting. Ruby was literally bouncing off the walls at meeting a full fledged huntress having claimed she was going to get her autograph. Weiss had been doing her best to reign in their overly excited leader. They had just returned from breakfast not long ago and were making the final preps to go to the meeting that was in about 30 minutes.

"I still don't know why Jaune wasn't at breakfast though..." Stated Ruby somewhat worriedly breaking Blake out of her musing. "Ren had said that he didn't come back to the dorm last night... You don't think something happened to him do you?" She asked looking around at the others.

"Pff, Vomit Boy. I doubt it." Yang said with a smile as she pulled Ruby into a one armed hug. "He was probably hanging out with that friend of his and lost track of time, heck maybe they are more then friends." She stated with a sly smile only for it to grow into a smirk at an indignant huff that came from Weiss.

"I sincerely doubt that." She stated crossing her arms and glaring at Yang. "If that was true he wouldn't be the insufferable flirt that he is..."

"Yet it would explain the lack of it he's been doing lately." Blake chimed in setting down her book and inwardly chuckling at the look of shock from the heiress. "You didn't really think you were the only one that noticed did you?" She asked raising an eyebrow and smirking slightly. "It's been weeks since we last had to watch you slam a door in his face or something."

Weiss looked away scowling at the wall. Was Blake right? Was that the reason the blonde wasn't paying her any attention anymore? It would make sense that the reason was because he finally started to go out with someone else. But wouldn't the buffoon be gloating about it at least somewhat? She felt sure that he would be. The heiress was certain that Pyrrha wasn't the secret girlfriend, the Spartan would be giddy if she was. '_Ugh why do I even care what the idiot is doing. It just means he won't be my problem anymore.' _she thought to herself shaking her head. "Anyway we should head to the classroom before we're late." She said looking to her teammates who all nodded in affirmative and they made their way to the classroom were the meeting was being held.

Team RWBY met up with team JNPR minus Jaune on the way to the classroom, they talked quietly and some smirked at the looks they were getting from the others students as they were not going to be in class that day.

"I still don't know why he couldn't of just told us that he would be with her all night..." Complained Pyrrha as they came closer to the right room. "I mean don't get me wrong I'm glad he at least contacted us to let us know he would be in the room but still."

Ren simply shrugged at her words, "I'm sure he had it reasons for not saying anything about it Pyrrha, we have to trust him at least to be okay." He said as they reached the door to the classroom with about 15 minutes to spare before the start.

They had started to open the door until a sound coming from inside stopped them. There was the sound of laughter and a bit of yelling coming from inside the room, "Give me that Jaune!" a very familiar voice of a certain bunny Faunus yelled annoyed from inside the room. They looked to each other in confusion before slowly cracking the door open to sneak a peak inside. What they saw came as quite a shock, not only Jaune in the room sitting on the teachers desk he seemed to be holding a picture just out of the reach of Velvet, who was leaning on the laughing blonde trying to reach up for it as best as she could. And off to the side was the amused looking leader of Team CFVY, Coco Adel.

"Give it here Jaune!" Came the cry of Velvet as she continued to reach for the evil picture in his hand. _'Damn her for being so tall as Jaune!' _she screamed in her own mind. "I'm not letting you show that to her!" She stated angrily.

"Oh? And how you gonna stop me Bunbun?" Jaune asked with a grin at the bunny girl. "Your to short to reach it. Yo Coco! Catch!" He said laughing as he flung the picture over to the fashionista who happily caught it much to her girlfriend's dismay.

Coco gave a soft giggle and smiled looking at the picture she had caught. On it was the image of the eight years old Janne and Velvet having fallen asleep on a blanket in what must have been the living room of Janne's house, the arc family symbol was emblazoned onto the blanket they were sleeping on. "Oh my God, Vel your adorable!" She said with a giggle as she dodged the attempt form said girl trying to swipe it away. "Look you, you sucking on your ear in your sleep!" She cooed earning a groan from Velvet who was blushing deeply.

The others stared at the three in shock, having a hard time processing what was happening before them. Their first thought was that Jaune was bullying Velvet, but that was stupid as Coco would have kicked his ass and they were friends. Now due to the proclamation of said Faunus' girlfriend it was obviously a blackmail picture of her, but where did Jaune get it.

Velvet was beyond embarrassed at this point. She couldn't believe that Janne had even had that picture of them when they were younger. She could only conclude that Janne's mother had taken the picture of them that night when they had a sleepover. It was to late to prevent Coco from seeing it but at least she could get the picture before anyone else saw it. But damn it Coco was too tall and quick to just snatch it too, so it was time for plan B. She moved in fast wrapping her arms around a her surprised girlfriend and pulling her into a deep passionate kiss. As she felt her leader returning the kiss with a soft moan she started to reach slowly up her arm to snatch the accursed picture. Closer, closer she was almost there...

"Yoink!" Came the voice of Jaune as he stole away the pic before Velvet had the chance.

"Damn it, Jaune!" She yelled after breaking the kiss and turning on an amused grinning Jaune leaving Coco in a state of shock at what had occurred and stuck in a slight dazed state as fireworks were still going off in her head from the kiss. "Give me the picture!" She demanded stocking over to him. 

"Ha! Not a chance, Bunbun. This is one of my precious treasures of you and there's no way I'm giving it up." He said with a chuckle and slipping the picture into his back pocket. "Besides I think you broke your girlfriend." He said pointing at Coco who still hadn't recovered just yet.

Velvet turned to her and sighed. "She acts like we haven't kissed like that before..." She stated softly as she waived her hand in front of Coco's face earning no response. Velvet looked over to Jaune raising an eyebrow. "This is your fault, you fix her." She pouted at him with a slight glare.

"I'd be happy too, as long as her offer to grab that shower together with you guys after the meeting still stands." He said with a smirk at the bunny Faunus who blushed deeply and was about to yell at him.

"That's not what I meant and you know it, Arc!" Came the growl of Coco having snapped out of her kiss induced coma.

Jaune only gave her a suave smirk and a shrug. "Well if it wasn't then you shouldn't of given me the implication. After all, who am I to pass up a nice shower with two lovely ladies." He stated with a raise of his eyebrow.

Coco turned away from him blushing and pushing up her sunglasses, that the other two still had no idea where she got them from. "I swear Vel I'm not going to get used to Janne anytime soon..." She looked over to Velvet who gave her an apologetic look.

"It takes some time to get used to her antics, I was only able to by growing up with her since we were six." The bunny Faunus replied and smiled. "But she will grow on you, even if she can be too flirty at times." She stated with a playful glare at a grinning Jaune.

Jaune chuckled and stuck his tongue out at her. "Love you too, Bunbun."

Back up by the door the group was now beyond shocked and confused, and one particular heiress wasn't going to stand for it anymore. Weiss shoved the door to the classroom in shocking the others and stomped into the room. "What is going on here!?" She demanded catching the three in the rooms attention as she started down the stairs. "Acting in such a way when we have an important guest coming to speak with us!" She stocked up to Jaune who was sitting on the desk once more. "What would she of thought if she saw this instead of us." She all but demanded from the blonde who was leaning back from the finger that was pointing into his face. The heiress' attention was caught by a soft chuckle off to the side causing her to glare at the leader of team CFVY.

"Forgive me, but I really don't think she would care to much as your currently about to jab your finger into her forehead..." She stated with a smirk at Weiss and ignoring the 'are you serious' look she got from Jaune.

Weiss backed away from Jaune and accidentally bumping into Yang as the others had made their way into the room. "Excuse me? That is not a huntress sitting in front of us." She said with a growl as Yang walked past her.

"Yeah come on, Coco." Yang stated with a laugh and throwing an arm around and annoyed looking Jaune. "I know that he can scream like a girl sometimes but that's no reason to call him such." She said shaking the guy slightly.

Jaune gave a sigh and took in all the looks of confusion around him, this wasn't exactly how he had hoped it would go but it was a bit to late for backing out. "No she's right, I'm your guest speaker today, everyone that's in this room are the only ones coming." He said smirking over to the clearly amused Yang who burst out laughing.

"Ha sure you are! And I'm a monkey's uncle!" She said with a laugh looking to the others in the room who where staring in total shock as a soft white light went off in her peripheral vision. Turning slightly she jumped back in shock as sitting in the place of Jaune was now a petite female version of him, one that looked very familiar.

Janne gave a cute smile to the group turning her head slightly to the right. "Hi, I'm Janne Arc, aka the Golden Paladin, and I'll be speaking with your two teams today." With that the sound of what could be only gears grinding to a halt in the minds of the seven in front of her went off.


	5. Revelations

**Hey everyone, sorry for the wait again but I finally cranked this one out! **

**I want to shout out a big thanks to Natzo for betaing this chapter for me and helping me improve it!  
**

**So as always enjoy and Thanks for reading! **

The room was dead silent, for what felt like an eternity to the three girls at the front of the room as they waited for the others to finish rebooting their brain cells.

"15 minutes... They've been staring at us for 15 minutes straight..." came the surprised voice of Coco, breaking the long standing silence.

"What's this "us" about..." chimed in Janne, "They've been staring at _me_ this whole time..." she gave a nervous shiver. It felt like they were staring into her soul or something.

"I honestly don't think they've blinked this whole time." Velvet stated in an amused voice as she munched on a bag of popcorn, earning the two girls attentions.

"Um… Bunbun, where did you get that popcorn?"

"Found it in the office over there." She replied pointing to the door to the right of the black board earning an "Oh" from the others. "So, what are you gonna do with them?" she asked, looking back to the seven statues that stood before them.

Janne turned her attention back to her friends and sigh. "I honestly don't know... but at least they're taking it better then Coco did last night." Janne let herself giggle slightly at the memory as said girl glared at her.

"I handled it just fine thank you!"

"Love, you passed out when you saw her... She didn't even finish introducing herself." Velvet smiled sweetly at her girlfriend and throw a piece of popcorn at Coco who was blushing deeply.

"Y-you can't prove that!" She fired off accusingly only for her eyes to go wide as Velvet held up her scroll showing the video she captured of the event. "You recorded that!?"

Coco's yell gave a small reboot to the others minds as they tried to process what they had just seen.

In the mind of our litter red hood she was having the hardest time fully processing the change that had happened in front of her. _'Was there something funny in the eggs this morning... Why does Jaune have boobs? Jaune shouldn't have boobs, he's a guy. But she just said Jaune doesn't exist...' _Her inner monologue continued as a sad frown formed on her face. The one conclusion she could stick to was that Jaune had lied to her. Her friend. She'd go so far as to say her best friend. Had been lying all this time.

The young heiress' thoughts were a much greater war as she started at the blonde before her. There was no way that the buffoon that had been there just a few minutes ago was _really _the Golden Paladin. No that was impossible, Jaune Arc is a clumsy, idiotic, fool of a guy that couldn't fight his way out of a paper bag. Him actually being the Golden Paladin this whole time. Wait if this was true, her eyes widened and face became flushed, then that means she was being hit on by one of her Idols!

Yang wasn't handling the situation very well as she had been the closest to her when Jaune became Janne. People can't just change genders. It doesn't happen. It had to be a dream right? Yeah that's it she's still in her bed sleeping away and this was just a dream she was going to wake up from.

Blake could only stare at Janne, her look of shock having been replaced with contemplation as she tried to except what was in front of her. It was obvious this was real and not some crazy dream that had resulted in her eating bad tuna. She suppressed a small shudder remembering what had come of that. But she had already pinched herself to see if she was asleep. The answer was and obvious no as it hurt like hell. Despite the lie Janne had created, Blake couldn't find it in herself to be mad at the huntress. After all she had lied to her friends too, and Jaune, or rather Janne, hadn't even cared that she was a Faunus or a former member of the White Fang. If she could look past _that_ so easily, then Blake could look past this.

We're going to avoid the thoughts of Nora for the moment as they aren't exactly coherent right now. As for Ren... _'I'M SURROUNDED BY ESTROGEN!' _Feel for the guy people... And hope his death is a quick one.

Seeing no signs of change in her friends she sighed softly getting up from her spot on the desk and moving closer to them. She raised her hands into the air and channeled a slight amount of aura into them before clapping. The resulting sound, being amplified by the aura in her hands created a loud bang, causing them to snap back to attention.

Yang was the first one to recover her voice and started to mumble. "It's been a dream, I knew today was too good to be true. I mean seriously," she turned to the others and laughed nervously. "Ozpin of all people gives us the whole day off _AND_ it turns out that Jaune is actually the Golden Paladin! Yeah right!" She then walked over to Janne, reaching one hand up to her chest in a move to grab it. "I bet my hand will even go right throu—" She paused as her hand cupped a mound of clothed flesh. "...soft" she finished squeezing the other blonde's chest slightly.

"You know Yang..." Started a smirking Janne as she looked down at the slightly shorter blonde that was still squeezing her chest. "I knew you were a forward kind of girl, but really, you could at least take me out to dinner first." She held back a laugh as Yang blushed and fell back on her bottom screaming out "I'm sorry" multiple times. Janne shook her head and smiled waiving off her apologies. "It's fine Yang." she offered a hand to the downed girl who slowly took it to be helped up, "I know this is a pretty big thing and I was hoping to break it to you guys in a better way..." She said sadly as she moved back over to the desk to sit on it again. "I promise you this isn't a dream... I'm really Janne Arc... Jaune Arc doesn't actually exist..."

The silence was back, they all just stared at her again. This time they weren't looks of surprise and shock. No, she could see it in almost all of their eyes: hurt, realization, _anger_. It was all there and the continuing silence was starting to rip at her heart. _'Please...someone just say something...' she_ begged in her mind unable to voice her thoughts to them. Finally it was Pyrrha that stepped forward seeming to clutch her arms as she looked to Janne sadly.

"Why...? Why would you lie to us like this...?" She asked her voice was shaking slightly. She didn't want to believe what was in front of her. Her partner, her crush,_ her friend_. He couldn't have been lying to _her_ the whole time. She had to refuse it. But she couldn't... She watched it happen in front of her, the change was undeniable. Tears slowly started to form as Janne looked away from her unable to meet her eyes.

"I just wanted to be normal..." Janne's voice became shaky as she spoke. "...I've been this stupid celebrity of a huntress since I was eleven... The praise...the admiration... I couldn't even go to school without people treating me differently..." She had started to hold herself as she spoke. "The only real friend I've ever had has been Velvet... All of them... They all wanted to use me." Tears had started to fall slowly as she seemed to shake harder. "Teacher...students... It didn't matter...they all wanted something... I just wanted it to stop!" Her tears had started falling faster as the situation came to a full head. "S-So I made up Jaune... I made him up to be left alone... He wasn't supposed to make friends...wasn't supposed..." She lost her ability to talk at that point, her body shook and tears stung her eyes again. Again she broke down like this and she hated herself for it. All this power that she has and she can't even keep herself in control in front of the people she cared about. Janne knew that Velvet was being held by Coco right now, probably crying too. They had agreed that she would stay back during this, but now Janne hated that she had made her agree because she needed someone to hold her so badly right now. After a second she found some control again and continued. "I...I know you all hate me...I lied. I lied to all of you...while you trusted me with so much..." Her head fell into her hands as she continued to cry.

Pyrrha and the others could only watch in shock as the girl in front of her started to break down. The girl many of them had wanted to be like, they idolized, was crying because of her fame and her power. In her mind Pyrrha's words from the night of the dance came back to her. No one knew what having that kind of pressure at their age like Janne did, even she hadn't been used by people. They were just afraid of her in one way or another. She had to do something, her partner was crying and was hurting just as bad, possibly worse, then they were. She started to move towards Janne but stopped as a flash of red and splash of rose petals flew past her. She watched in shock as Ruby Rose was now latched onto Janne whose eyes had shot open with surprise.

"R-Ruby...?" she looked to the young girl through her tear stained eyes. Her arms were wrapped around her tightly as she felt tears dripping onto her shoulder where Ruby's head laid.

"...don't be stupid..." Ruby's voice was soft but shaky. "So... So what if you lied... that doesn't mean we hate you..." She held Janne tighter. "You're still my first friend here... the first one that wanted to help me onto my feet..." She let go of the hug and backed up smiling softly to Janne after wiping the tears off her own face. "And you're still my friend right. Cause I know you care about us."

Janne stared at Ruby for a moment before letting a small smile cross her lips. "Of course I am, and I'll always care about all of you." Standing, she walked up to Ruby and hug the girl one more time before letting her go. "Thanks Rubes..." She chuckled and poked the shorter girl's forehead. "You know, you don't make it easy for someone to stay in self-loathing" she started and giggled at Ruby's happy reply of "Nope". Janne shook her head and looked up to the others in the room and took in their looks.

Ren and Nora where still looking at her with a slight bit of concern and worry. Weiss looked like she was fighting between being pissed off or sad at what she saw. Yang was standing with Blake staring back and forth between her hand and Janne, as if still trying to process what had happened, Blake seemed to watch the scene with an amused look after the interaction between her and Ruby. And finally, there was Pyrrha. She wasn't looking at Janne at all, finally she gave her a quick glance before shaking her head and leaving the room quickly.

"Pyrrha!" Came the voice of Nora as she made to go after her teammate.

"Nora don't" The orange haired girl stopped looking to Janne in shock. "Leave her be for right now. I promise I'll talk to her alone later. For now she needs time..." Janne smiled to her sadly and she watched as Nora looked to Ren who nodded his head in agreement.

"But she... I mean..." Nora tried to argue but couldn't think of what to say.

"I know how she feels, or rather felt, about Jaune..." Janne's voice was soft as she ignored the looks of shock from the others. "Oh don't give me that, just because I played as the oblivious idiot as Jaune doesn't mean I actually missed the obvious."

Blake stepped forward and crossed her arms under her chest examining the blonde closely. "But if that's true, and the article from yesterday was telling the truth too, why didn't you act on her feelings? She does like you a lot, what's stopped you from returning or at least acknowledging her affections. Do you think she's not good enough?" The others looked to her with concern at her statement and how cruel that last question sounded, but she ignored them all.

Janne sighed and gave a small smile. "I don't think she's not good enough for me. Pyrrha is an amazing girl. She's strong, smart, funny, beautiful, and humble. Honestly, the list goes on... But" she looked up to the ceiling as Velvet finally pulling herself away from Coco moved over to hug her side and burying her head in the blondes neck to comfort her. "The problem is she didn't fall for me. She fell for Jaune..."

Blake furrowed her eyebrows in slight confusion. "I don't understand, you two are basically the same person."

"Let me put it this way..." She looked back to Blake. "If it was you that had fallen for me as Jaune, no prior knowledge to who I really am or what gender I really am, and we started dating. How would it feel when my secret was finally blown? How much would it hurt to know that the person you fell in love with wasn't anywhere near who you thought they were, and to find that they are the same gender as you." She asked as she watched the realization sink into to the others in the room. "Pyrrha, no, all of you are too important to me to do that to any one of you. It would have been more selfish of me to assume that any of you girls in this room would just start batting for the same team as me when I dropped my disguise or was outed in some way. I didn't pursue or acknowledge because I would only have caused her more pain then she's in right now."

"But then why did you always hit on me?" Came the demand of Weiss as she stocked forward. "What made me different from Pyrrha that you would constantly bug me for dates?"

"Well to be honest, it was because I knew you would always say "no"." Weiss stared at Janne in shock from that. Janne held up a hand when she saw the heiress start to open her mouth. "Hear me out. You're an heiress to one of the largest, if not the largest, dust companies in the world. A guy like Jaune asking you out is a daily occurrence for you I'm sure, and I figured you would see it as a guy after your money and such that most would." She watched as Weiss seemed to gain an embarrassed blush as she tried to look at the floor. Janne couldn't help but smile. This was something she actually liked about the heiress. While she wouldn't say it out loud, she could admit her faults to herself and sometimes others if they were close enough.

She gently pulled from Velvet's embrace and moved over to Weiss placing a finger under her chin and gently raising it so that her now surprised eyes were looking on her own smiling face. "That's not to say that I don't find you attractive or that I was only doing it as a means for my cover. Weiss Schnee, you're a beautiful, smart, strong girl that anyone, even me, would be lucky to be with. I don't look at you for your name, I couldn't care less about your connections or the money your family has. When I look at you I see a girl that's closed herself behind a wall of ice to protect her. And if given the chance I would love to pick away at that wall." She smiled and boldly kissed the forehead of the deeply blushing heiress. "But much like with Pyrrha, I can't force my sexual preference on you. It's something that you have to want, and had you, by some miracle, had said yes to any of my advances as Jaune…" She sighed pulling her finger from Weiss' chin. "I would have been forced to fake my way out of the date for fear of getting too close. I don't want to break the heart of either of you beautiful huntresses. As it would break mine as well..." She then made her way to the door. "I need to go find and talk to my partner, and talk to her really quick. I'll bring her back since we still have the about an hour left and you can ask any questions you want." With that Janne left the room leaving a deeply blushing Weiss and the others to silently contemplate what had been revealed to them today.

_Beacon Landing Strip_

Pyrrha silently sat on the edge of the cliff overlooking the lake below the school, her legs dangling off the side as she stared off to the city of Vale in the distance. She still couldn't believe what had happened in just these past few hours. Jaune was Janne. Her idol. Someone she wanted to be like. Someone she gave her all to train and live up too. She couldn't help but give a sad laugh at the irony at the fact that the person she so wanted to meet since she started her huntress training had been her partner and friend this whole time. Pyrrha was beside herself on how to feel about the situation, her heart was breaking as she slowly accepted the reality of Jaune, the man she had come to love, wasn't real. "It explains why he never noticed my affection..." she said with a soft sigh.

A voice caused Pyrrha to forget her self-loathing for the moment. "Well I would have to disagree with that statement." Spinning around she saw Janne standing behind her with her hand stuffed into the pocket of her hoodie as she slowly walked up to her. "Mind if I sit with you?" She asked gently with a sad smile. After a simple nod Janne sat next to her and leaned back on her hands as her legs dangled over the side as well.

They sat in silence for what felt to Pyrrha like hours, before she finally decided to break it. "Why would you disagree...? I mean you're a girl after all..." She said looking over to her, confused.

Janne gave a soft giggl**e**, shaking her head. "You really need to read more of the tabloid articles about me Pyr... They have a lot more truth to them than fiction." She looked over to Pyrrha meeting her eyes. "I knew how you felt about me for the longest time now, but I couldn't act on them for the obvious reasons. No matter how much I wanted too."

Pyrrha looked over to the now shorter girl shocked. She knew they whole time and liked her back. "But why didn't you then? We could have—" She was stopped by a finger being placed on her lips causing her to blush.

"Pyrrha, don't even try to lie to me like that..." Janne's voice was soft and sad. "If we had, you would've been devastated by the truth. Can you look at me straight in the eyes and honestly tell me that you could love me as the real me? That you could love another girl?" She saw Pyrrha start to open her mouth as if to proclaim that she could, only to pause and look down to the ground. "That's what I thought. If I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that you could look at me the way you looked at Jaune, I wouldn't hesitate to sweep you off your feet." Janne boldly stated, taking a slight amount of delight in the shocked blush that graced Pyrrha's beautiful features. **"**But right now I don't see you batting for the same team as me Pyr." She gently nudged the red head's shoulder with her hand to snap her out of her shock. "You're an amazing girl Pyrrha Nikos. And you deserve an equally amazing person to be with you for the rest of your life. If you come to the conclusion that I am that person, I'd be more than happy try to prove it to you." She smiled brightly at Pyrrha. "But for now, while you think about it, at least let me still be your friend and partner. Can you forgive a selfish huntress...?" She asked softly looking to the girl in question.

Pyrrha stared at Janne letting herself think. She had been trying to lie to herself in that instant, attempting to keep a hope to be with her crush alive even if it meant lying about her sexuality. Maybe she could start too, but that would mean to force it upon herself. Janne was right, that would only end in disaster for both of them and cause a falling out that may have happened at the worst time. _Time_, she would need that. She smiled and pulled the blonde into a hug. "Yes, I can forgive you, but only if you promise this is the last lie you're telling me." She said with a half smirk punching Janne's shoulder earning a laugh from the girl. "Also I was wondering, how is it you had your aura locked back up? I mean you obviously had your semblance before you came to beacon, how is it I re-unlocked your aura?"

"I promise, no more secrets from anybody." She stood up offering a hand to Pyrrha who gladly took it. "As for the aura, I didn't have it locked up. That's actually impossible as you already know. I had actually learned how to suppress my aura before coming to Beacon. I was going to let a teacher "unlock it" away from the other students. But you just happen to be amazing." She paused enjoying the blush on the red-head's face again. "And you wanted to help me. So, when you were doing the ritual, I flared my aura and voilà! Instant excuse to have it back." She said smiling brightly and signaled Pyrrha to follow her. "Now come on, let's go find our teammates and enjoy the day a bit before the news hears about my sudden appearance here at Beacon." She smiled and pulled her partner to her feet. "I'm going to need all of your help to beat them off." She said with a shrug and smirking at the giggle she got from Pyrrha for the comment.


	6. Of Q&A

Within the classroom of the meeting the remains of team JNPR, RWBY, and the female half of Team CFVY could be seen waiting for Janne and Pyrrha to return. Well, watching Velvet and Coco interact would be more accurate, as Coco could be seen begging for a smirking Velvet to remove something from her scroll.

"Come on Vel, if that video gets out it could ruin my image." she had been at this since Janne had gone after Pyrrha much to the amusement of her bunny girlfriend. She couldn't let anyone see her fainting like that, especially when a group of first years didn't do the same. "Please, you have to delete it..."

Velvet smirked twirling the scroll between her fingers, it wasn't often that she was able to see Coco beg for something. So she wanted to savor the moment. "What's it worth to you love~?" Her voice was sweet and reminded Coco a bit to much of the playful tone Janne used.

"I'll get you the biggest carrot cake I can buy from that local bakery you love so much." It would break her for a bit meaning no shopping for awhile, but at least the video would be gone.

"Hm... No, I'm not in the mood for carrot cake at the moment."

This statement caused Coco's jaw to drop as her girlfriend giggled at her reaction. _'She always wants carrot cake! Why isn't she taking this one!' _She started racking her brain as best as she could trying to figure out what she could give or do for the bunny Faunus to get that video deleted.

"Velvet, can I ask you something?" Came the voice of Blake causing said bunny Faunus to look over to her and nod. "Did you and Coco know that Janne was Jaune this whole time?"

Velvet placed a finger on her chin as her ears wiggled slightly as she thought. "Coco didn't find out til last night actually, which was why Janne didn't come back to her dorm." She blushed gently scratching her forehead. "We actually fell asleep on the Ballroom balcony..." she shrunk back at the exasperated looks she got from the others in the room but continued. "I actually found out a few minutes after Cardin bullied me earlier this year when she came up to me as Jaune to comfort me." She smiled softly at the memory of the meeting. "But I've actually known her for much longer then that."

"How long have you two known each other exactly? I assume the reason why you didn't tell us who she was, was because she asked you not too." Blake knew the answer was obvious but someone had to ask her why she didn't seem as surprised about Janne's reveal as they had. From the interaction earlier she knew that the paladin and the bunny had to have been very close.

Velvet gave a nod to answer Blake's statement and smiled. "We've known each other since we were 6 years old." The others looked to her in shock as she giggled. "Janne and I grew up in the same village, it's a nice little place that's just outside of Vale. She saved me from some bullies that were picking on me for being a Faunus." She ignored the shock looks and glares from the others. "It took her awhile to convince me that her and her family weren't like others and we've been friends ever since. More like sisters really." She smiled brightly as she thought more on the past.

"Wait wait wait!" Yang chimed in shaking her head. "You mean to tell me that you've known _The_ Golden Paladin since you were both kids, and you never told anybody?" At the simple nod of the bunny Faunus she looked even more confused. "Why not? You could have been, like, one of the most popular girls in school with that info!"

Velvet gave a small sigh at Yang's statement and she knew it there was truth to that but, "Because I didn't want that kind of false friendship, Yang." She watched as everyone minus Weiss, Blake, and Coco, who was still thinking and not fully paying attention, looked to her confused. "They would only want to be around me to get to know Janne, it would be basically the same situation that she was avoiding by disguising herself." They all nodded in understanding as Yang looked a little sheepish and was about to apologize for her outburst, but was cut off by Coco smacking her hand into her fist and smirking at a surprised Velvet.

She slowly sauntered over to the bunny Faunus and still smirking as she leaned onto her making sure that her assets pressed ever so gently onto her arm. "Oh I know what you want~" She then leaned into Velvets ear and started whispering softly. They watched as Velvets eyes widened, her face flushed a deep red, and her bunny ears shot up in excitement with every word Coco whispered. After she had finished her proposition Coco gave a sexy smirk before kissing her lovers neck softly. "What do you say, dear~"

"B-but the boys-"

"Will be in class~ And thanks to Janne, I'm aloud to be late to second period~" Her voice was soft and sensual as she let her fingers walk along Velvets leg playing with the hem of her skirt.

The other occupants of the room, barring Ruby who seemed confused by their actions, watched the two with deep red blushes. Their eyes widened as they saw a little bit of blood trickle from Velvets nose as her imagination started getting the better of her.

"Deal!" She opened her scroll and quickly deleted the video before Coco gave her a deep kiss and started to drag the bunny Faunus out of the room who waved bye to them with a dazed smirk on her face.

They just stared at the door where the two had made their quick exit from the room. Most all of their faces beat red from the scene, all but one young Ruby. 

She blinked herself out of her confusion and looked at all of her friends who were still looking embarrassed. "Um, what just-"

"WHEN YOU'RE OLDER!" Came the chorus of the others interrupting her question and causing her to fall back in surprise. Silence came over them as they tried to compose themselves form the very public display of affection they had just witnessed.

A few moments later Janne and Pyrrha walked back into the classroom. Janne could be seen carrying Corcea Mors, as she had convinced Pyrrha to go by the dorms to get it should anyone ask about it. They stopped looking around confused at the still embarrassed looking group.

Janne scratched her cheek and raised an eyebrow before noticing the absence of a certain couple. "Hey were did Velvet and Coco go?" Her question earned her a few blushing glares before realization hit her causing her to smirk as she made her way down to the front of the classroom. "So I take it that they left with a bit of a spectacle?" Her voice gave a very amused tone and her smirk grew as their faces became redder.

"I'm sorry, did I miss something?" Pyrrha asked raising an eyebrow at the blonde who was now back on her perch on the desk as the others wouldn't look her in the eyes and Ruby only seemed more confused then her. "I mean they act like the two had... Oh..." Realization hit her in that second as she trailed off blushing and giving a slight glare to a giggling Janne. "Really...?" She asked in an exasperated voice.

"I'm sorry, it's just I'm so proud of my little Bunbun..." She looked up to the ceiling with pride as she wiped away a tear that wasn't there. Of course the motion was also to avoid the fierce glares she received for her comment. Her musing would have continued had it not been for someone sitting next to her and asking a question.

"Can you tell me what happened?" asked a still confused Ruby Rose who was now perched right next to her causing the older girl to chuckle and place a hand on her head patting it lightly.

"Maybe when your older Pipsqueak, your a little too young to know about this kind of stuff." Looking down she saw the little red-head giving her the sad puppy dog look causing her to sigh. "Tell you what, you let this go for now and I'll buy you a whole Jar of chocolate chip cookies." The offer earned her a sudden gasp and a bone crushing hug from the leader of team RWBY as the others let out a collective sigh as they had feared that the huntress would tell her. She smiled looking to all of them as Ruby continued to hug her side. "So does anybody have any questions for me? Can be anything from personal stuff to actual career questions." She asked looking around the room with a soft smile.

Yang hopped her way onto one of the student desks sitting on it cross legged as she stared down the huntress before her. "Yeah I got one, how is it you were able to change your gender like that?" It was still something she had to wrap her head around that the person in front of her had been a guy just a while ago. She could have denied it if she had only seen it happen in front of her. That would have been easy. But she had literally _felt_ that the change was real. Guys don't have tits that firm after all.

"I'm actually quite curious on that myself. After all this can't have anything to do with your semblance as all that is known about it is that it heals you in battle." Chimed in Weiss as she walked down the stairs to stand with Pyrrha, hoping that the presence of the Champion would keep her mind off of her interaction with the huntress earlier. Though she did still blush while looking at Janne, causing an infuriating grin to cross said huntress' face.

Janne looked around the room at the very curious looks that she was receiving from Yang's question. And she didn't blame them for wanting to know that first. "You're right, Snow Angel." She took a moment to enjoy the brighter blush that crossed the heiress's face at the return of her nickname. "My disguise had nothing to do with my semblance, but more to do with this." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small bottle. At the bottom of the the bottle was a very small amount of shimmering silver Dust. "This is a special dust that I had made from a scientist friend of mine who owed me a favor. Don't ask what it was I ain't telling." She affirmed that last statement with a serious glare that cause the mouths of Yang, Blake, and Pyrrha to snap shut. Nodding that they understood she continued with her explanation.

"The Dust combination itself was actually experimental at the time. But how it works essentially is by applying some of it to my skin, since I wear gloves I always applied it to the back of my right hand." She gave a quick pause to show were the very faded silver mark was on her hand. "And then you channel aura to that exact spot causing the Dust to activate. It then changes the user into what they would have looked like had they been born as the opposite gender." She gave a quick demo by channeling aura to the mark point causing it to glow with a soft silver light. With in seconds Jaune was in front of them again before the mark faded away causing her to change back. "About half a bottle can last me a month with a disguise and it can't be washed off with water as it acts similarly to imbedding Dust into your skin." The others could only stare at her wide eyed in amazement at the actual application of the Dust. Of course one had another idea running through her mind.

"Let's use it on Ren!" Nora burst out of her seat throwing her hands into the air and smiling manically.

"WHAT!?" Ren's eyes were wide in fear at the thought of the Dust being used on him. "Nonononononono! No way!" He shot out of his seat failing his arms around in alarm.

"Aw but I want to see what you look like as a girl Ren Ren! Oh! That would be a perfect girl name for you!"

Janne couldn't help but laugh out loud the idea, scaring Ren into thinking she would go through with it. "As hilarious of an idea as that sounds, I'm afraid I have a much better person in mind to humiliate with the remainder of this Dust. Sorry Nora." She said still laughing as she pocketed the bottle once more.

Ren gave a sigh of relief as he fell back into his seat holding her forehead trying his best to ignore the whine of Nora and the laughing of the others over the bullet he had just dodged.

Pyrrha was the first to calm down and turned to the still laughing blonde. "Can we know who it is you plan to use it on? And how will you get them to channel their aura to the Dust without consent?" She had a feeling who the "target" might be, but couldn't think on how she was going to get him to activate it.

"That's the best part Pyr." She gave off an evil grin as her eyes seemed to gain a menacing glow. "I never said the one with the mark had to put the aura in. A well aim hit enhanced with aura to the exact spot will activate it." She relished in there looks of shock and awe before continuing. "And when it's done like that the Dust itself would only react to the aura of the one that activated in the first place."

"So the actual mark bearer would be stuck until it wore off or you reversed the effects." Black finished for her looking at the huntress with much more respect. The plan was nearly solid to make sure that the target wouldn't be able to escape the prank, barring a teacher or the headmaster ordering her to reverse the effect of course.

"But do you have to really hit them to make it work?" Came the concerned voice of Ruby breaking Blake from her musing.

"Well not really." Janne mused with a sweet smile as she poked the forehead of the short red-head. "But I really really want to hit him." Her voice had a goofy smile grew as she began to imagine the look on the jerk's face when she pulls her prank. "After all this is Cardin Winchester we're talking about." She gave a simple shrug before looking down to Ruby smiling. "I mean that's the least a guy like him deserves right?"

"No, the least he deserves is to have his legs broken like Nora wanted." Ruby shook her head but then smirked at Janne with devious look. "But this is a good start."

Janne giggled at Ruby's attempt to look evil and pinched her cheek. "Daw, you're so cute when you try to be devious..." She cooed at the girl how was now blushing in embarrassment after having slapped away the blondes hand to pout with an indignant "Am not."

"As much fun as it will be to see the idiot get made a fool of. I had a question about your disguise myself." Blake stated catching the attention of the blonde huntress, who motioned for her to continue. "It's not about the actual disguise, but more how did you slip it past Ozpin and the rest of the staff. I mean it's his job to know almost everything that's going on in the school." She raised an eyebrow at Janne, it had been something that bothered her as she didn't even make it one day with out the headmaster finding out she was a Faunus. She found it hard to believe that despite the quality of Janne's disguise and her's just being a simple bow, that the headmaster wouldn't be able to see through it.

Janne adopted a thinking pose for a quick second as if to play that she needed to think on the question. "Well to be completely honest. Ozpin knew the whole time." She couldn't help but laugh at the looks of shock that she received for the reply. "Before the school year started I was originally planing to come here as myself, no disguise. But as the time grew closer I started getting cold feet from memories of the past school experiences. So I contacted Ozpin and despite his better judgment, that's what he told me anyway, he helped me come up with the plan to hide and "forge" the school documents for Jaune."

"Wait! You mean the sneaking into the school thing was faked by the _headmaster_!?" Weiss cut in in complete shock.

"Again like I said, it was against his better judgment. Ozpin felt I should feel more comfortable here as he knew the staff wouldn't treat me like a celebrity or something idiotic like that." Janne knew she had to cut Weiss off before she went on a rant about her using the headmaster or something. "But my mind wouldn't let me agree with him and he reluctantly gave in. The staff itself wasn't supposed to know about my real identity either but I over estimated actual change..." She finished with a blush as she looked away scratching her nose in embarrassment.

"And how exactly did you over estimate it?" Pyrrha blinked at the blonde surprised she didn't have every thing covered for her disguise.

Janne had opened her mouth to answer but was cut off by Yang who was sitting in a thinkers pose. "It was the Medical exam..." She said looking to a shocked Janne. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing. Just wasn't expecting anyone to guess." Janne gave a simple shrug before nodding. "But yeah, turns out while it changes me on the outside in every way, my blood test still showed me as Janne Arc. Because of that I got outed to Glynda by the medical staff and from there to the rest of the staff."

"So that's why Professor Goodwitch dragged you out of the sick bay after we got exams..." Ren looked to her in shock as they had to be tested separately due to them being, what he thought, the only boys on the team. "She just got called in, talked to the nurse, glared at you, and then dragged you out by your hood without a word... It was quite strange for her to do something like that..." He stared at the huntress who was blushing and nodding.

"Oh yeah, she was pissed at me when she found out..." She could still remember the lecture she had received after they had gotten out of the other students ear shot. "Though she was more pissed off at Ozpin for not letting her know. Oh the look on his face was priceless as she chewed him out." She let herself giggle at the memory. "After she was done I explained my reasons, to which she adamantly argued against. She was as convinced as Ozpin that it wouldn't be the way I thought it was, but I was just as stubborn and wouldn't give in." She sighed pulling her legs up to sit cross legged while holding them. "Glynda was so mad at me she wouldn't even talk to me for a full week. I honestly think she enjoyed watching me flail around in combat class." She grumbled something under her breath along the lines of "blonde witch..."

"You make it sound like you and Professor Goodwitch are friends or something." Ren had raised an eyebrow at the way she described her situation with the professor. He found it a bit hard to believe as she had shown no signs of changing the way she acted towards his leader. Of course said leaders next statement shattered that thought process.

"_Or something_ is a good way to describe our relationship." Janne chuckled with a fond smile. "She acts more like my mother then anything else most of the time. There was this one time when we were put on a mission together, I think I was 14, she would keep pulling me away from the group of Ursa that found there way into the fight." She giggled shaking her head. "Something about them being to big for me to handle. Proved her wrong that day." She smiled with pride before blinking at the return of the confused and shocked looks, though Nora's seemed more exaggerated at this point. "Okay seriously guys. You've got to stop doing that... It's creeping me out..." She wiggled back a bit on the desk to sit slightly further away from them.

Pyrrha shook her head and sighed. "I'm sorry, we're still getting used to the fact that you're, well you." She gave a small smile. "And thinking of you fighting along side people like Professor Goodwitch is just a bit shocking. I mean your a full fledged huntress, why did you even want to go to a combat school?" It was something that had been on Pyrrha's mind since they had made their way back to the room. She didn't need to be here like the rest of them. She already had her license and could take on major missions. It couldn't be to make friends, she already said Jaune wasn't really supposed to make bonds. He was supposed to be the outcast.

"It's true." Janne nodded as she rested her elbows on her knees and leaned forward to rest her head on her hands. "I am a licensed huntress, that does defeat a part of the purpose of being in a school like Beacon. But it's because I don't have the other half that comes with it." She stopped for a second to see if anyone could guess. When none looked like they could she smiled. "I didn't have the knowledge that this kind of education brings. And I don't mean the combat knowledge, we can all agree I must have that. But rather the academic side. I didn't know the history of the world, and only knew bits of the wars that have been fought over the course of our societies time in existence." She watched with a smile as they seemed to gain some understanding.

Ruby looked to her "It's like Doctor Oobleck said on our mission. We can learn from the mistakes of the past." Janne smiled to the younger girl ruffling her hair playfully.

"Exactly Pipsqueak. Power and skill can take you a long way in this business, there isn't any doubt about that. But you can't run head long at every problem that gets in your way." She sat back on her hands. "Take the Grimm for instance. I've fought alongside of other Huntsmen against packs of Beowolves, and saw the supposedly mindless creatures actually change tactics in battle." Her statement brought slight shock to the others. "They watched as we took down their pack members and learned from their fallen. If one of us is killing them easily with just a few attacking them, they start overwhelming that huntsmen in hopes of taking them out and living to the next day. And sometimes it can work out in the Grimms' favor." Her tone became slightly solemn as she thought back to some of her missions.

"You've seen people die..."

Blake's voice snapped Janne from her thoughts as she gave her a nod. "I've seen many good huntsmen and huntresses die by the hands of the grimm. Some I'd only met that day... Others I'd known for awhile." She gave them all a soft but sad smile. "I won't tell you this is a thankless job. The people do appreciate what we do for them. But many don't look at those that were lost, rather they expect those that survived to carry on." She gently pulled Ruby, who looked on the verge of tears into a comforting hug. "To keep yourselves from being lost, take and cherish what you learn from these veterans of the hunt. They will give you everything you need to survive." She gave a soft chuckle as the hooded girl hugged her midsection.

Silence had taken over the room as the seven thought on what Janne had said. They of course knew that they could die in this life, but they had chosen this. No one had forced them into it. Janne watched them with a soft smile as she saw not fear, but determination fill into their eyes. They weren't going to let this deter them from the path they had chosen. She actually felt proud of all seven of the huntsmen-in-training that stood before her. Quickly clapping her hands to gain their attention she smiled. "Well now that we got that out of the way." she paused to look at her scroll. "We have time for one more question and then the meetings officially over." She looked to them happy to see small smiles had returned to their faces for the welcomed distraction. "So does anybody have one more?" A quick burst of red jumped back into her vision as the starry eyes of one Ruby Rose bounded in front of her causing her to giggle. "Yes Pipsqueak?"

"So is Corcea Mors really your weapon or do you have another one!? Like a sword that turns into an assault! Or a Poleaxe that's also a sweet bow with exploding arrow!" The members of team RWBY sighed as their leader started listing off all the possible weapons the Paladin could have, taking added time to mimic the actions and add sound effects.

Janne chuckled and smiled at the younger girl's enthusiasm over what her weapon could be. "Yes Ruby, Corcea Mors is really my weapon." She pulled the sword from its resting place on the desk and smiled as she drew the blade from it's sheath. "Though that's not to say it doesn't have a few tricks." She smirked as silver eyes lit even brighter then before. "The sword is still just a blade, it does have a few tricks that you'll see in the next sparing class, but other then that it doesn't transform. Now my shield on the other hand..."

She gave the large white shield a quick jab to the side as it twisted to follow the length of her arm before separating into two segments. The others watched as a thin part of the under plating of the shield started to form around her arm into full length gauntlet. The bottom end of the shield pointed out toward the wall leaving the pointed end as good spearing option. "This is the true from of my shield. I asked for it to be modded after my father officially pasted it down to me. In this form in not only allows for a wider range of motion and defense, but it also gives me more offensive capabilities as well. Such as freeing up my left hand." She demonstrated by waving at them with her left. "But also is great for blunt hits that my sword can't muster." She smiled as the shield returned to its natural state and she re-sheathed her sword.

"That's so cool!" Ruby squealed as she started thinking about everything the shield could be used for causing the older girl to chuckle and ruffle her hair again.

"Yes it is, now then. That's all for the meeting. I say we get out of this stuffy classroom and go start doing what we all should be doing today." At their confused looks she smirked. "Enjoying it and lording over the other students that we got the day off!" Her statement was met with laughter as they made their way out of the classroom.

**Man that was a long chapter... But it's done! And for those that still need an image of what her shield looks like just look up the Hero character model from Fire Emblem Awakening, that's the kind of shield that she has! **

**Also I'd like to officially state that I'm going to be making the main pairing Janne/Weiss, I feel I can make a lot more ground with it and I do actually like the pairing for them. It won't leave my head alone... But if you feel I can muster it. Then fight me to add another girl to the mix. Don't know how I'll do it but damned if I won't try if y'all want me too.**

**Hope you all enjoyed and don't forget to tell me what I did wrong so I can fix it XD **


	7. Team Day

After ending the meeting the two teams decided to split up for second period and then meet back up in the cafeteria at lunch time. Janne wanted to give a bit more time to her team to get to know her better and make sure that they could still work well with her as team leader and team RWBY wanted to just simply hang around for a while. Said team was currently sitting in garden area thinking about the reveal of the other blonde in their group of friends. Yang had originally wanted to sit somewhere where other students could see them, so she could laugh at them, but she had been out voted.

Said busty blonde was currently sitting in one of the trees in the garden area. She took a quick look down to see her partner Blake sitting against the tree reading one of her many books. Ruby, who had stopped by their dorm to get Zwei, was currently playing with the pup. And finally Weiss was sitting on the bench nearby, seeming to be deep in thought about something. Noting a small blush on the heiress' face meant that it could be something mildly embarrassing, therefore logic demanded she make her talk about it. "So, Ice Queen," She smirked seeing the heiress glare at her for the nickname, "our little surprise guest _really_ caught you off guard today." Yang let out a giggle as the blush on Weiss' face grew, though from anger or embarrassment, she couldn't actually tell.

"S-she did not, you oaf!" The heiress' voice gave way to a slight stutter as she tried in vain to cover up her thoughts. "She just... Just lied to us. I'm trying to figure out if I should forgive her or not." She stated with a huff as she looked away from the blonde.

Blake smirked from behind her book. "Do you really mean that, or are you still confused by that kiss she gave you before going after Pyrrha?" She didn't need to look up to know that the heiress was currently trying to set her on fire with a glare. "I'm just saying, I don't recall ever seeing you blush that hard when you were with Neptune." Knowing that she was going to be more entertained by the conversation at this point she placed down her book and met Weiss' surprised eyes.

"I...Well I mean... She!" Weiss sighed slumping slightly in the bench seat and keeping her eyes closed. "I don't know... She really did catch me off guard with this whole thing... I mean, the idiot Jaune Arc of all people, turns out to be The Golden Paladin! Who was actually prepared for _that_?" It was more a statement then a question, one she was still embarrassed by her own reaction of. Standing there staring at her brain dead for so long. It was so against her normal demeanor she felt a bit sick for acting in that manner in front of someone she looked up too.

Yang, who was now laying across the branch she was on, stuck a hand in the air. "I gotta admit, it came so far out of left field that I think she beaned a Nevermore five miles from here." She let her arms dangle down beside her as she chuckled slightly at her own bad joke. "Do you think there were any real signs?"

It was something that had them all curious, baring Ruby who had taken the whole thing in stride after the huntress' breakdown. Had there been anything that could have tipped them off? Maybe the way she acted as Jaune? A certain way she had carried herself? They were already beating themselves up for missing that Jaune carried the exact same weapon as Janne. How many times did they see a picture with the exact same sheath hanging from the Paladin's waist?

"Honestly, we never really took the time to look. We took Jaune at face value and didn't really try to go further than that." Blake was actually a bit disappointed in herself for even acting like that. Sure, at a glance there didn't seem to be much to Jaune, but Janne certainly let her good qualities shine in him. He was accepting of nearly anyone and, even as Janne, she didn't look at Blake with any kind of contempt. Though as she thought on it that should have been obvious. The girl was basically sisters with a Faunus, if what Velvet said was true. "But I have to ask Weiss, how did you feel when she said that to you?" Blake knew that the heiress was conflicted over what had happened not only today, but the feelings she had been trying to hide from them for the blonde knight.

Weiss sighed softly as she looked over to Ruby, who was still playing with Zwei. "I honestly don't know... You have to understand, so many boys have said something along the lines of what she said to me today. But I don't know... Her words felt so genuine, like she really meant every word that she said." She softly pulled her legs up onto the bench so she could hold them. "Those kind of words have always been so hollow to me with almost everyone. I guess like with her they all seemed to want something. Money, fame, power. Having me could come with those perks and that's what they aimed for." Her voice was soft as she stared at her knees unable or unwilling to look her teammates in the eyes.

"Was Neptune like that?" Yang was surprised by what the heiress was revealing to them. Today must have been stressful if she was opening up like this.

The heiress shook her head softly. "No, Neptune was great, he really was." She gave a light chuckle thinking back to the blue haired exchange student. "He was just a bit well, into himself." She hazarded a glance to the others to see their confused looks. "A lot of our conversations consisted of what he had done that day to look _cool._" She emphasized her point by making air quotes causing Yang to snort. "It just got kind of tiresome. I'll admit that I don't run into a lot of guys like him, but if I'm going to be with someone I want to like them, not just settle." She sighed banging her head on her knees.

"And you think Janne could be that kind of person?"

Weiss stared at Blake with a bit of shock at her question. Could she see a girl like _that_? It didn't seem right but then why was she so embarrassed by the huntress' action rather than being mad at her for it? She quickly shook her head to clear it out. "I don't know... Maybe..." her statement shocked the other two girls before her. "I mean, I've never felt the way I did today when any other guy was that forward. Like you said Blake, I didn't react that way even around Neptune, one of the few guys that wasn't after my name and really did just want to be with me. But she's a girl." She buried her face into her knees again. "I'm not supposed to like other girls. I'm an heiress and a huntress, I shouldn't be looking at other girls... It could-"

"Cause problems with your family?" Blake finished for her frowning as the heiress nodded into her legs. "Well, aren't you looking to go against your father anyway? She could be your first step to doing so."

"And what just use her to rebel against him? Don't you think that would be worse?" Weiss couldn't believe what it seemed Blake was suggesting.

The cat Faunus shook her head and laughed. "I'm not saying anything like that. What I mean is, if you start to have only eyes for girls rather than boys, don't let it become a hindrance to you, but rather a strength." She got up and moved to sit beside her teammate on the bench smiling softly. "You've always got us on your side for this."

Weiss gave a small sigh as she looked from Blake to Yang who were both giving her comforting smiles. She hesitantly gave a smile back and nodded. "Okay, I can live with that. But I still don't really know if I feel that way about girls." Her voice was soft and a bit unsure at what seemed to be this new portion of her life.

"It is a bit of a hard thing to fully come to terms with." A soft accented voice rang out, catching the three girls´ attention as she walked up to them. Well, _walked _would have been a bit too generous as she seemed to more stumble into a sitting place across from Blake and Weiss, as well as underneath Yang, who laughed at her.

"She worked you that hard, _Bunbun_?" Yang teased the brown haired Faunus with the nickname she had heard Janne use on her before. She, of course, had expected the normally timid bunny to stutter and shy away from such teasing but the smirk said girl was wearing started to scare her.

"I'm quite surprised I could walk at all to be honest. Oh, the things Coco can do with her-"

"Velvet!" Came the shocked exclamation of Weiss, as Yang fell out of the tree in surprise.

Velvet couldn't help but laugh as she even noted Blake's embarrassed blush that she was trying to hide. "Hey, don't blame me, it was Yang that asked." Her tone was highly amused as she watched the three compose themselves. "But seriously Weiss, I know what you're going through isn't easy at all." She gave the white haired girl a small smile. "I want you to know that you can come to me to ask any questions while you're trying to figure it out."

Weiss let a small grateful smile cross her lips as she nodded to the bunny Faunus. "If I may Velvet, how did you and Janne come to terms with it? Was it this confusing for you two?" She had always wondered what had made Velvet see girls the way most of them see boys. She of course didn't think any less of her or anyone of a same sex orientation. It was actually something that had come to be a bit more widely accepted, at least in the kingdom of Vale.

They watched as Velvet contemplated the right answer for her. "Well, it was more confusing for us at first because it happened at such a young age. We didn't realize it at first but, while all the other girls in school were talking about the boys around them, we just found ourselves watching the girls. For a while we thought something was wrong with us." She gave a slight shrug as she thought back on the memories of their early combat school days. "It wasn't till one of our teachers actually explained to us why we thought the way we did that we got it. I was really nervous at first but Janne wouldn't let me seclude myself saying things on long the lines that she was going to be right there with me." A fond smile fell across her lips. "And she was. Through all the teasing and jokes made at our expense, the people that would scream some stupid hate at us, she never left my side or made me feel alone on it. Though she was a bit more of a dumb lesbian." She giggled softly at their confused looks. "Janne by all standards is a flirt. If they're of the same age or older and female she will make a pass at them."

Weiss sighed as her head hit her knees again. "Great... I might be falling for a player..." She slowly started slowly banging her head on them.

Velvet smiled at Weiss and shook her head. "Well, that's not necessarily true either. You see, she had a few girlfriends over the time that we figured ourselves out. And I never once heard any of them complain about her flirting with other girls. It was because she doesn't do it when she's in a relationship with someone." She took a quick pause to stretch out her legs and lean back more on the tree. "The only time she would look at another girl is if her current girlfriend was ogling that girl first."

"Whoa, wait!" Yang interrupted waiving her hands that had just finished picking leaves and grass out of her hair. "So she didn't get mad when the one she's with starts looking at others? Why wouldn't she?" Yang knew that if the guy she was with even looked at another girl for too long she would at least be a bit mad.

"Nope, because it always gave them the opportunity to talk about how a threesome would go with the girl." She couldn't help but laugh as the three girls jaws dropped to the ground at her statement. "Janne is a bold woman, ladies. It's something you're going to have to get used to." She said with a slight shrug.

Yang picked her jaw up and shook her head softly. "Man this is gonna be a long adjustment period... So, did she ever try anything with you? I mean, you and her are really close after all. I kinda find it hard to believe that you two didn't end up together at some point or another."

"I was actually going to ask that myself." Blake admitted cocking her head to the side slightly.

Velvet smiled to them and nodded. "Yeah, we gave it a shot when we were 15, the relationship lasted about a week. It was mostly due to the fact that it just felt weird to both of us. For the longest time we had been sisters and, while we both do love each other, it's not the 'serious relationship' kind of love that I feel for Coco." She let herself drop into a laying position on the grass as she watched the wind sway the branches. "And she felt the same, so we agreed to just staying sisters." Giving off a tired sigh she chuckled. "Though that hasn't stopped her from still making moves on me in jest." She then looked over to Weiss and smiled. "So if she does flirt with me if you two end up together, just remember that she's just trying to get a rise out of me."

Weiss blushed deeply at the implication and nodded slowly. At that moment the bell signaling the end of the second period went off telling them it was time for lunch.

"Well, as enlightening as this conversation has been..." Weiss stood smoothing out her combat skirt and sighed. "I really could use the distraction of lunch right now. Ruby, come on!" She yelled to their leader who replied "Okay!" and followed after her partner as she made her way to the cafeteria. The other girls looked to each other and shrugged before standing to follow after them.

_Earlier with Team JNPR _

It had been a slightly uneasy trip for the members of team JNPR as they had tried to find a place to relax till lunch. Many students had excitedly stopped them when they recognized Janne. The students would start swarming her for autographs and asking questions, shoving her teammates out of the way. The only reprieve had come when the second period late bell rang and the students had to leave to get to their respective classes. After the hall had cleared out they retreated back to their dorm room to avoid further contact with the student body till lunch, and so Janne could get her much needed shower.

After a few minutes she came out of the bathroom wearing a large black shirt with a blue bunny icon that hung just slightly off her left shoulder and a pair of basketball shorts. "Ah! So much better now that I feel clean..." She sighed contently and fell on to Pyrrha's bed causing said girl to bounce slightly. "Did ya miss me, beautiful?" She smirked, wiggling her eyebrows at the slightly blushing red-head, who jokingly dropped the book she was reading on her face.

Ren looked over to the blonde, who hadn't removed the book from her face ("Didn't know you liked Shakespeare Pyr..."), and raised a slightly curious eyebrow at her. Though she was now going to remain female for the rest of her time here at Beacon, he found it curious that she was still wearing such baggy clothing. He could only assume that it was because she didn't have anything her size to wear at the moment. A small sweat drop formed as he watched Pyrrha, who was being held back by a grinning Nora, try to take the book from Janne. Said blonde had moved to her bed grinning like a fool as she dramatically read off exerts from the book to the red-headed spartan that was trying to get said book back.

"My bounty is as boundless as the sea, my love as deep; the more I give to thee, the more I have, for both are infinite."

"Give me the book Janne!" A deeply blushing Pyrrha cried as she tried to pull from the iron grip of Nora. This was not the way she ever expected her crush to read Shakespeare to her. Finally, she was able to break from Nora's grasp and jump at the blonde, only for said blonde to jump over her tackle with the help of the bed and back onto her's.

Janne grinned as she turned the pages of the book to find another line. Seeing Pyrrha make another lunge at her she smirked and spun, catching her in a one-armed romantic dip and dramatically read. "It is my lady, O, it is my love! Oh, that she knew she were!" The line earned an embarrassed "Eep!" from the red-head who clapped her hands over her blushing face to hide from the exaggerated kissing face Janne was making.

"Ah! I'm starting to miss the 'you' without confidence!" Came the muffled cry of Pyrrha as she had her hands covering her blushing face, though underneath she did have a goofy smile from the situation. She slowly parted her hands to look at the blonde that was still holding her only to receive a shock as said girl gave her a quick peck on the nose.

Janne giggled at the wide eyed shock of her partner as she continued to hold her in the dip. "Peek-a-boo." She gave a slight smirk before a sudden impact hit then from the back. Nora had decided to tackle the two from behind causing all three to fall onto Pyrrha's bed in a disgruntled pile.

Ren shook his head amusingly as he watched the three girls try to untangle themselves from each other while laughing. "Janne, I was wondering if I could ask you something?"

"Like how I'm somehow the one that ended up on the bottom of this beautiful pile?" Came the giggling reply of said blonde.

Ren gave a quick chuckle and shook his head at her. "No, I'm sure Nora planned that somehow. It was more to the effect of what happened before coming in our dorm room." He watched her as she nodded for him to continue. "Is that more like what you expected to happen upon coming here?" He already knew she wasn't very fond of her fame and the earlier interaction helped to prove that statement. Unlike now she was much more withheld, while she didn't out right look annoyed she did seem to have a sorry glint in her eyes when she looked over at them.

"Sadly yes. I like that a lot of people look up to me, don't get me wrong on that, but I'm a huntress, not a celebrity." She sighed as the three pulled themselves apart and she sat cross legged on the bed. "My job is to make sure that people are safe, not pose for pictures..."

"Yeah but you're a super cool huntress that's already got her license!" Nora pointed out smiling, "A lot of us want to be like you because you've been doing it for so long, you know?"

"Yeah, I can appreciate that view, but really I haven't done anything that much bigger then you guys. I mean we had to face a Death Stalker and a Nevermore on our first day! I can't even take one of those by myself." She proclaimed throwing her hands in the air and falling back on the bed. "You guys are just as good as me, both you and team RWBY." She smiled to all of them. "Really, the only advantage I have over you is more experience with the creatures of Grimm."

"You make it sound like any one of us could take you in a fight." Pyrrha looked confused at the huntress as she basically down played herself.

"I honestly believe you can," She shrugged off the shocked looks of her team "I'm not a perfect fighter guys. I make mistakes and all of you have been fighting long enough to be able capitalize on an opening." She gave them a quick smile. "It's really just a matter of if you can before I noticed that it's even there."

They nodded understanding her logic on the situation. That where experience was the key to a fight. If you notice that you have an opening before your opponent does then you can quickly close it. Even veterans can let their guard down, they just have the knowhow to survive it better than a rookie does.

Any further conversation on the matter was immediately stop by a sharp knock on the door.

They all blinked in surprise as Pyrrha walked over to the door and opened it. "Professor Goodwitch!" Came her shocked voice. "How are you doing today?" she asked politely still somewhat confused by the teachers visit.

"I'm doing just find Ms. Nikos, thank you. Is Ms. Arc in the room with you today?" She asked with a stern smile to the red-head who nodded stepping out of her way to show a confused Janne. "Ah, there you are Ms. Arc," She started adjusting her glasses slightly. "Now that you have finally decided to drop this farce, it's time that we get you fitted for a proper uniform." She said smirking slightly as her glasses caught the light.

Janne's eyes widened in fear. "What... No... You can't!" She was quivering as she crab-walked to the very end of Pyrrha's bed. "I'm not wearing a skirt! I don't care about the rules!" Her protests were cut short as Goodwitch gave a quick twirl of her riding crop Janne's shirt was latched by a small dust glyph and dragged her out of the bed.

"I will not have you posturing around this academy in a boy's uniform young lady. Now come along so that we can get you fitted for a proper uniform." She stated as she walked out of the room dragging a kicking and screaming Janne along with her.

The others blinked as the door closed behind the two of them.

"Okay, what just happened...?" Ren wasn't sure how much more craziness he could take for one day. He looked over to a shrugging Pyrrha and also saw that Nora was currently busy laughing at the situation. He heaved a quick sigh and shook his head. "I guess we'll see her at lunch..."

_Present time Cafeteria_

The members of team JNPR, currently down their leader, entered into the cafeteria just a little while after the bell rang. The room was as loud as it always was but, instead of the random story here and there, they could hear that the news of Janne being at the school had made it through the rumor mill. They could hear people talking about the pictures they had gotten or denying them saying that they were doctored photos. The three looked to each other as they made their way over to team RWBY and Velvet.

"It's really amazing how fast word can get around here..." Ren sighed as he took his seat across from Blake.

Blake nodded to him as she took a sip from her cup. "Yes, I take it you guys got caught by the others after the meeting." She had an amused smirk on her face. "Some of them came over waiving around their scroll with pictures of her."

"Yeah, they kinda swarmed us when we were looking for somewhere to spend second period. She looked so uncomfortable when they were throwing questions and asking for pictures. It was kind of weird to see her so uneasy." Pyrrha replied as she took her own seat.

"Wait, where _is_ Janne anyway?" Ruby blinked, looking between the members of team JNPR.

"Professor Goodwitch came and took her out of the dorm room a while before lunch." Nora giggled at the memory. "She said that she was going to get Janne fitted for a girl's uniform."

A slight snort caught their attention as they looked to Velvet who was covering her mouth. "Sorry, just the thought of Janne being force into a skirt is always a funny image." She gave a soft giggle at the continued thought.

Weiss looked to Velvet blinking slightly. "Why? Does she look bad in a skirt or something?" She couldn't quite understand why the huntress would have an aversion to the garment. Not that she would admit this out loud, but she did get a good look at her figure back in the classroom. A small blush developed when she realized she had been admiring her after she came back.

"I most certainly do not look bad in a skirt, Snow Angel." The voice snapped Weiss out of her thoughts as she turned around to see Janne standing behind her. She stood there with a fake scowl in a girl's school uniform. "I just don't happen to like the feeling of exposure that a skirt provides." She pouted looking off to the side as she crossed her arms under her chest and cocked her hips to the side slightly.

A light blush developed on the heiress' face as she took in the sight of Janne in less baggy clothing. God did she have to be beautiful too? The huntress' golden locks were currently framing her shoulders as a small part of her bangs hung before them, giving a nice frame for the cute pout she held down to where the top hugged her chest. Weiss felt a slight amount of jealousy as she looked upon the blonde's chest as even the once doofus had a bigger chest then her. The rest of the top seemed to hug her curves as well as did the skirt. She let her eyes travel along the exposed milky white skin of the girl's legs before they were hugged by the calf high black socks. Weiss blushed as she found herself admiring the girl's form more before turning away quickly hiding her deepening blush with her hands as she laid her head on the table. _'Damn it! Get a hold of yourself Weiss!'_

Janne raised an eyebrow at the actions of the heiress before looking to Velvet who gave a smiling shrug as an answer. "Well, I think Glynda only did this because she wanted to see me in a skirt." She pouted sitting down next to the heiress without a second thought.

Velvet reached across the table and flicked Janne's nose with a mock glare. "That couldn't be further from the truth and you know it."

"I firmly stand by my opinion, Bunbun_,_ and there is no way to convince me otherwise."

The others at the table laughed at the interaction between the two. They became thankful that it seemed the others in the cafeteria were too distracted to notice that Janne was there as well. Lunch had started passing well. As they ate, Janne told them stories of some of the hunts she had been on, enrapturing Nora, Ruby, and Yang mostly with the tales. Of course, not everything could remain perfect when the two teams were involved as they were interrupted by a voice from behind Janne.

"So it's true, The Golden Paladin really is here at Beacon." Turning they saw that Cardin Winchester and his little group were standing behind Janne. "Hey there, why don't you ditch these losers and join a real group of hunters for lunch?" He said in what he felt was a smooth tone and a slight smirk on his face grew.

Janne quirked an eyebrow at the brown haired boy. She seemed to give him a once over before turning away and waiving him off. "Sorry tough guy, you're not quite my type." She held a small smirk as she could feel the slight glare from Cardin at her comment. She cut him off quickly as she knew he was going to try something again. "But tell you what big guy..." She turned in her seat leaning against the table as she placed a finger on his chest and started to trace along it causing a slight blush to appear on his face. "If you close your eyes for me, I'll see if I can make you my type..." She gave a sweet smile. "What do you say~?"

Cardin stared at her with wide eyes and a dumbfounded expression before he quickly nodded and closed his eyes.

The others watched her in shock as she slowly stood up to the much taller boy. She slowly reached into the pocket of her top and pulled out a very familiar bottle. With a quick pop of the top she coated her finger in the remains of the dust and slowly started to spread it on the blushing Cardin's cheek.

"There's a good boy~ Now don't move~" She said sweetly before holder up her hand and pumping some aura into it until it started to glow with a white light. Quickly, she formed it into a fist and cocked it back. With a swift motion and a shit-eating grin she released the punch directly into his marked cheek sending him flying to the other end of the cafeteria and crashing into the pillar at the end of it.

The jaws of every person in the room dropped in shock. Not only at the fact of what Janne had just done with one hit and no weapon but also at the soft coughing that was coming from the spot where Cardin had hit. 

"What the hell!?" The voice that came from the dust was clearly female confusing everyone but the ones closest to Janne. As the dust from the impact cleared standing there coughing into her hand was not the intimidating form of Cardin Winchester, but rather a petite looking female version of him. Her hair fell to about her to her mid back, she had lost much of her height now standing at a 5'6", and her armor was now form fitting to her much thinner body and, from the looks of the chest portion of the armor, she only had an A-cup size. 

The room stared at her in surprise and shock for what seemed like forever until finally someone started to laugh. This started the tide of laughter at brunette who looked at them all in shock before noticing that something was off. A quick look at herself and she did the only natural thing she could: she screamed. "What!? What did you do to me!?" She yelled blushing in shock and looking at the huntress in fear.

"I -ha Ha I MADE you MY TYPE!" Janne called out through her own laughter. "You look-Ha ha! So much better like this Winchester!" She fell back in her seat holding her stomach as she laughed harder at the girl.

She looked ready to charge but stopped as everyone's laughter was getting louder. She gave off another scream, filled with curses this time, and ran out of the room. Her team followed after her looking back at Janne in fear.

After some minutes the cafeteria finally calmed down as people started going back to what they had been doing before. The members of team JNPR and RWBY went back to enjoying the stories of Janne and laughing about the incident that just happened. 

**And with that the day off will come to a close! I wanted to get the remains of the day off past and done with so I did my best to crank it out all in one chapter. **

**Once again thanks to my Beta Natzo for taking a look at the chapter and helping me to improve it! **

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to tell me what you thought! **


	8. Weekend Confusion part 1

Weiss sighed as the others in the stands of the training room cheered loudly. They were currently in the last class for the week and it seemed everyone was excited for both the weekend and the current event before them. She knew this was the first time they were going to be seeing Janne fight up close, rather than reading about it or seeing videos. And she would be lying if she said she wasn't at least a bit excited as well. She looked down into the sparring area as a smirking Janne stood across from a seething Cardin. She gave a small smirk of her own at the reason why said boy was so pissed. He had spent the rest of the day that they had off trying to get someone to help him get his birth form back. After the school physicians had determined that only Janne could reverse the effects early. They had informed him that the dust would wear off at a point early in the morning. Cardin had demanded that she reverse it stating that _she_ would go to Goodwitch with the false transcript information. Apparently she had overheard them talking about her being Jaune before confronting her. The look on Cardin's, at the time, feminine face when Janne laughed in her face and out right told her to "go ahead and do so", had been priceless to say the least.

They had expected to hear from Goodwitch after that, at least to have her reverse the effects, but there was nothing from the teacher that whole day. Janne later told them that she had actually talked to Ozpin awhile after Cardin had stormed off, cutely in her female body she might add, and found that he felt it was a good lesson for the leader of team CRDL that many would not stand for his behavior any longer. Though, as far as Weiss could see from the glare that Cardin was giving Janne, she suspected that the message hadn't quite sunk in.

With a quick bell the spar began. Cardin gave off a battle cry as he ran toward Janne, he stuck with a fierce left swing of his mace only to be met with the sound of metal clashing as it hit her shield. Janne pushed herself against the momentum of Cardin's attack, forcing the weapon to glide across the arm length shield as she did a quick clockwise spin and forcibly jamming the pommel of her sword into his unarmored midsection. With a grunt of pain from the strike, he stumbled back slightly holding his stomach and glaring at the blonde hair girl.

She didn't waste any time as she quickly closed the distance with a swift overhead strike, one which he was barely able to block in time. With the quick block of her blade Janne ducked into a spinning low kick to take Cardin off balance. As he fell she reared back her shield arm and struck him hard sending the boy back a few feet before charging again. As she ran she dragged the tip of her blade along the floor of the arena, spark flying as metal dragged against metal as she led into a wide arcing upwards diagonal slash.

Weiss watched closely as Cardin dodged backwards, intent on answering with his own strike, but became forced to dodge and block as his opponent began a quick combo of slashes and thrusts with her blade. It became obvious to her and the others in the stands he was tiring quickly with each strike. It was easy enough to tell as his aura gauge on the board slowly dwindled away. She let a small smirk form before letting her mind drift off to the last few days with the huntress.

After the incident with Cardin on their day off, many had started to avoid the Paladin due to not wanting to meet the same fate. Janne had honestly admitted that day she was hoping for that result. And after a bit she couldn't blame her. Some students still felt brave enough and had tried to swarm around her. Thankfully they were able to repel most of the attention away from them, while the staff handled the press. When the reporters found out she had been at Beacon for the last few months they had tried storming down the door. Fortunately, Ozpin had put his foot down at that and was able to organize a small press conference that they had agreed would take part at a later time. Janne had agreed as it was better than having to dodge the reporters all together. With that a press conference was set for this Monday and she would be lying if she said Janne was looking forward to it.

Some reporters had been able get ask a few questions before Ozpin stepped in though. One of which was why she had not let the public know she was pulling herself out of active duty and her answer was clear. She wanted the education that was required of any huntress or huntsmen. She pressed to them that she knew that it was necessary before the staff scared them away. Weiss herself found it a bit funny that some of the reporters the next day had twisted it in a way that she wanted to help her generation be the best. The audible groan she gave off at breakfast had been somewhat amusing after all.

Unfortunately, the next to give off a groan of annoyance that day had been Weiss herself. She had to learn the hard way in Professor Port's class, where the huntress occasionally sat next to her, that one aspect of her disguise as Jaune was not faked as she had hoped. The damn blonde had not only fallen asleep in the class like normal, but she had actually fallen over and used Weiss' shoulder as a pillow. The action had then, as the memory was now, caused the heiress to blush. A bit more in anger at the actual time but a blush none the less. She could still hear the soft snickers of her teammates at the situation but more over was how delicate the girl looked in her sleep. She found herself watching the blonde sleep on her more than pay attention to the lecture.

She blushed deeper as she remembered admiring the soft rise and fall of her chest, the way her lips were softly parted to allow air in. Even the soft noises she made as she had whatever dream she was stuck in. After sometime and many attempts to wake the blonde she was finally able to at least move her to be laying on her desk. Though at that time she did note that her shoulder strangely started to feel cold after she did, as though it had missed the warmth of the blonde's hair. While she had thought that she would be able to get back to paying attention to the lecture, she still found herself distracted by the blond. She remembered letting her mind wonder as she watched her. How would her skin feel if she were to run her fingers over it? How would it feel to run her fingers through her golden hair? If she kissed the huntress would her lips be soft as they look?

The heiress quickly shook her head to bring herself, at least somewhat, back to the present and chase away the blush that had formed on her face. She gave a soft sigh as she looked back down to the arena. She let herself chuckle slightly as the Paladin was currently sitting on Cardin's back as the boy struggled to get free. She clearly had been playing with him from the start and wanted him to know that. Taking a quick glance over to Goodwitch showed that the professor may have been enjoying the moment as well.

"Geez man," Janne chimed in still smirking at the boy under her. "You really need to stop running head long at people. If you keep this up you're not only going to get yourself killed but your team too." She watched as Cardin seemed to stop struggling, whether due to her words or the fact that he won't be able to get out from under her was anybody's guess. "I doubt you'll really take my advice Cardin, but you really need to lose your pride before you go into a battle. Emotions you can keep, but if you think you're the one that's gonna be the big hero then you'll only get yourself killed." She stood as the bell rung for the class to end. "I may not like you and think you're a moron, but that doesn't mean you deserve to die to a Grimm." She finished as she walked away from him while putting away her weapon.

She walked out of the building stretching as she did so. A quick look around found her team and team RWBY waiting for her. "Hey everybody. Enjoy the show?" She gave a soft smile as she walked up to them.

"Did you really have to toy with him the whole time Janne?" Though Pyrrha meant it to be a stern tone, she couldn't help the slight joy that slipped through from watching the situation.

With a swift motion Janne hugged the taller red-head playfully, causing said red-head to blush and a certain heiress to try pushing down the jealous feelings that bubbled up. "Awww, come on Pyr~" The blondes voice had a joking whine to it as she nuzzled Pyrrha's cheek. "You can't tell me that he didn't deserve it." She asked with a smirk but faltered slightly at the stern look she got from her partner. "Oh alright. I'm _sorry_ I toyed with him. But he does deserve what he got." She turned to Pyrrha and stuck her tongue out at her causing the others to laugh slightly at her childish antics.

"Well, I'm just glad it's finally the weekend." Yang quickly put herself between Janne and Pyrrha and pulling them both into a one armed hug. "Nothing but nice rest and relaxation for all of us! I'm going to get in my bed and never get out." She let her head drop quickly and leaned her weight on the two. "This week has been stressful." She seemed to stay hanging there as though she had already fallen asleep until a soft cough caught their attention.

Looking over they saw Blake giving her blonde partner a look that even made Janne want to shrink back. "Oh no, you won't. You've convinced me to put off Oobleck's history project for this long, how I don't know." She glared at the blonde girl as she wouldn't openly admit that it was bribes of tuna. "But we _will_ do it this weekend. And I'm not above keeping you awake all weekend to finish it if we have to." She finished the statement with an evil glint in her eyes, scaring Yang stiff.

They watched as Blake grabbed Yang by her collar and started to drag her towards the library.

Janne turned to the stunned Ruby. "You need to take lessons from the kitty cat if you want to be scary, Pipsqueak. Cause that's how you do it."

_Breakfast the next day_

The morning was still young, as it was the weekend the cafeteria wasn't very full at this time. Most students took Saturday to sleep in skipping out on breakfast all together. Sitting in their usual spot was Pyrrha, Weiss, Blake, and Yang, the latter pair currently dead asleep snuggling with each other and heads on the table.

The red-head was enjoying eating her breakfast and smirking at the sight to the side of her. "So you really found them nearly passed out in the library?" She looked over to Weiss who was nursing her cup of coffee.

Weiss gave a soft nod before sighing. "Yes, apparently Blake wasn't just making an idle treat of keeping them up all night." She shook her head at her teammate's stupidity. "I found them looking like zombies in there. Frankly, I was lucky to get them all the way here without having to drag them."

"Did they even finish the project?" Pyrrha asked as she raised a curious brow at the two. Was Blake purring...?

Weiss smirked as they watched the two girls snuggle closer to each other. She quickly took out her scroll and took a picture of the two. "No, it looked like they got about halfway though." She put her scroll away and went back to her coffee.

"Blackmail material?"

"Of course."

Weiss looked back to the red-head who had gone back to eating her breakfast. Pyrrha was the only one that worried her the most right now. With her growing feelings for Janne she still wasn't sure how Pyrrha felt about her. After all she has been after Jaune for the longest time and she only just started having feelings for him after the dance. She needed to know where Pyrrha stood when it came to Janne. With a quick sip of her coffee she decided to just be blunt about it.

"So do you still have feelings for her?" Her tone sounded disinterested, like a topic she didn't really want to bring up.

Pyrrha looked over to Weiss a bit surprised by the question. "Oh, uh..." She blushed looking back down to her plate with an unsure smile. "I mean, yeah, I still like her..."

Weiss felt her gut twist slightly at those words.

"But I don't think I like her in that way... I've never even looked at another girl like that before. Even when Janne is being a joking flirt in our dorm room I still only see it as funny. Embarrassing, but funny." She looked over to Weiss smiling fondly. "But you never really know, maybe I could start to see her like I did Jaune. Only time can tell really."

Weiss gently turned her cup in her hand and nodded. "Yeah, time..." Her voice was soft and a bit unsure at the moment. If she really wanted to be with Janne she would have to come to terms with herself quicker.

The thoughts of the two girls where interrupted as the doors to the cafeteria burst open and a blur of gold flew through them.

"Pyrrha!" came the desperate cry of Janne as she quickly hid behind said red-head. "I need you to help me hide!"

The two girls stared at her unblinking for a second. "Why Janne? What's going on?" She looked around for anything that could scare the blonde.

Janne quickly scrambled under the table to hide. "It's Velvet and Coco. They want to drag me out on their shopping trip..." she gave a quick shiver under the table.

"I fail to see how that's a bad thing..." Weiss shock her head only to jump when Janne pinched her leg. "Hey!"

"I hate shopping... It's boring and all I do is end up trying on clothes I hate." She protested and pouted under the table.

Weiss gave a light kick to the blonde while glaring at the table top. "Well, I think you should go with them. I've seen your clothes and they are all boys' clothes. You need some that fit you properly."

Janne's head popped out from the underside of the table only the top of her head and eyes could be seen by Pyrrha as she was now next to Weiss. She glared at the white haired girl slightly. "My clothes fit just fine, thank you." A small giggle from Pyrrha caught the two's attention.

Pyrrha waved her hand slightly at her partner. "I'm sorry, but don't you use the shirt you used to wear under your hoodie as Jaune as a night shirt now?" She ignored the fierce glare the girl was giving her as she continued. "The neckline hangs so far off your shoulder you almost gave a nose bleed to poor Ren the other day." She giggled slightly at the look of both his face and the glare coming from Nora at the time.

"You see, this is why you need to get some proper cloths. Besides, I'm sure Velvet knows what you like to wear, I doubt she will make you wear anything you don't like." Weiss was currently doing her best not to imagine Janne walking around in the night shirt.

"Do not underestimate the bunny... For she is the cruelest of us all..." Janne faked a Shakespearean voice as she said that. "Haven't you seen Monty Python's Holy Grail? She's like that bunny but with less of the blood and killing... Just plain mean."

Weiss looked massively confused at the comparison. "Monty what..?" She quickly shook her head. "Listen, you're going whether you like it or not. You need better clothes." She made sure that her tone was firm but faltered quickly as Janne got up close to her.

"Whether I like it or not huh?" She smirked leaning closer to the blushing wide eyed heiress who leaned back some. "Does that mean you're going to make me go, Snow Angel~?" She asked leaning in closer to her.

The heiress stared at her, wide-eyed in shock at the action. She was trying to get her to back down, make her let her hide from this. Well, it wasn't happening. The huntress was going and that was it. "Yes. In fact I'm going to go with you to make sure you get the proper clothing." She smirked back at the blonde expecting her to look scared. What she didn't expect was a quick peck on the lips and the radiant smile of the blonde.

"Perfect, we leave for Vale in about an hour." She quickly got up from her chair smiling at the stunned girl. "Meet us over at the landing platform in say 55 minutes." She quickly made her way out of the cafeteria.

Weiss just stared at the blonde as she made her way out of the building to go get ready before looking over to the Pyrrha who was trying to hold back her laughter. "I just got played, didn't I...?" She asked drooping slightly against the table.

"Oh big time." Pyrrha let out a small giggle despite the glare of the heiress.

**Alrighty, so this ones a bit of a cliff hanger/two parter before we have a Press conference kind of set up for the chapters. **

**So in stating that I like to ask that some of you guys pose some questions to go into that chapter. **

**I'd really appreciate the help with it if you want too. **

**Thanks again for reading and till next time! **


End file.
